Strongest Storm, Book Seven: Wanderers of Light
by Come to the Well
Summary: The Council seek out Ravenflight and Coal. A new threat has come to Eden, one that could effect both worlds if it takes over. And it is up to them to put an end to that threat, even if it means costing their lives. Meanwhile Riverspirit faces her own battle within the Clan, one that could result in losing everything she cares for. Sequel to River and Thunder.
1. Prologue: Trouble Looms

**AN: So here's the beginning of Wanderers of Light. Please let me know what you thought of this, and I hope you enjoy it. This is the last book in the Raven/River series.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A cool leaffall breeze brushed past the pale gray tom. His dappled fur rippled underneath a pelt that clutched to his bones. He was skinnier than ever, starving for food and maybe even a little revenge.

His blue eyes gleamed with anger as he stalked through the undergrowth. For moons he had been living as a loner. His name was Ashfur. He had been banished by Stormstar for a betrayal he never meant to start.

But after living as a loner for moons, his mind went mad. He was determined to get his revenge on the Clans and anyone who supported them.

"This might work." His ears pricked forward when he spotted a light illuminating in the distance.

He bounded forward, ignoring the sting of old wounds that reminded him of his past. The light grew brighter as he drew closer. Ashfur's tail flicked from side to side when he managed to reach it.

"What is this thing?" he asked out loud. It was a swirl of light that showed something on the other side. Trees and a bright sun greeted him.

Ashfur blinked when he realized that it could lead to a new destiny. The object seemed to be calling him forward. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, wariness suddenly enveloping him. What Ashfur saw next nearly took his breath away.

He was standing in the middle of an open field covered in flowers of all sorts of colors. Up above the sky was a pale blue with few clouds streaking across it. The rich scent of prey quickly found it's way into his lungs when he opened his mouth in wonder.

"Where in StarClan's name am I?" he wondered.

This place felt like paradise compared to the forest he resided in. Ashfur started moving forward, his paws trudging against the warm ground. Large, ancient looking trees surrounded him. A warm breeze had picked up, ruffling his patchy fur.

_I could get used to this_, he thought with a smirk. Then another, more fearful thought entered his mind. _What if I'm dead_? Without warning he unsheathed his claws and pierced his front leg. Ashfur bit back a yowl of pain when the claw left a mark on his leg._ Nope_, _definitely not dead_.

That meant this place was real, and he could make a living in a territory like this. Everything was perfect... _almost_. There was still something missing that made his eyes blaze with anger.

This world was missing Clans. Ashfur opened his jaws to taste the air, and he picked up the scent of cats.

Yes, this plan would work. He could force the cats from this territory to join him as a Clan. And once they were strong enough, he could finally get his revenge. Stormstar was going to get the surprise of her life when everything worked out. Ashfur would make sure of that.

. . .

Night had fallen over Eden as the Council returned to their hollows around the Great Tree. Ashia sat alone on one of the branches, eying the leaves on the tree warily. Things were changing far too quickly for her liking. First the one called Ravenflight had gotten through one of the Portals. And now more and more Portals were opening around the world.

"Ashia, you must come quickly!" The snow leopard froze when she heard Torch's screech. He was flying above her, and she could sense the waves of panic rolling off of him.

Carefully she made her way to the highest branch of the tree and saw what Torch was looking at. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the leaves were beginning to wither away. Torch flew down towards her and landed on one of the branches beside her.

"The tree has never done this before," Torch said fearfully. "What is happening?"

"Eden is out of balance," Ashia rasped. "The Great Tree is... dying."

Her words sent thrills of alarm through Torch. His feathers fluffed up and he looked on in terror.

"Why?" Was the only question he could mutter.

"I already explained it. Something is wrong in Eden, and the Great Tree can feel it." Ashia tried to keep her voice calm as she thought of a better explanation.

Suddenly her body became rigid, and a thrill of alarm coursed through her. Ashia's eyes closed as she realized that the Great Tree was sending her a vision.

A stranger had entered the land through one of the many Portals. The stranger was ambitious, and already had plans for the future. The land would burn under his lust for power. The Great Tree was sending the Council a warning. And only one creature from the forest he came from could stop him.

Ashia's eyes flashed open as soon as they had closed. Torch was watching her curiously before she turned to face him.

"Call for a meeting," she ordered. "I know that it is late, but the future of Eden depends on this meeting."

Torch looked at her warily before nodding. With a flap of his wings he soared down into the hollows, alerting everyone to the meeting that was about to take place.

Ashia took a deep breath as she looked at the starlit sky.

_Please let the Great Tree be wrong_, she begged silently. _We're doomed if our lives rely on those two_.


	2. Dawn

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been really caught up in other writing, and the final stretch of S2L. Since that's done I should be able to update more often, but I am going on vacation this week so not sure where that's gonna go. Thanks everyone for your reviews, you're awesome! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Leafbare had arrived in the forest. Cold winds brushed through the trees, sending shivers down Riverspirit's spine.

She stood alone in the clearing unlike her Clanmates. She would never feel accepted among them after everything that had happened. She was too different for that to happen.

Riverspirit shook her head and tried to clear the thoughts churning within. Soon it would snow, and the first chills of leafbare would claim many lives. She had heard of this happening before, and she could sense it in the air.

_It's going to be colder than before_, she thought. Something was wrong with the forest. Riverspirit could feel it in her wings as she flared them open. This leafbare was going to challenge everyone's survival skills once it came into full swing.

"Why are you still awake?" Riverspirit whirled around to see Cedarclaw looking at her.

The medicine cat had once been a good friend to her, maybe even more at one point. But all of that had changed as soon as Riverspirit left his den. It was like their time together had never happened.

"I've been thinking," she meowed.

"About what?" Cedarclaw sat down beside her, tail flicking from side to side as he watched the sky.

"Things you wouldn't be interested in," she hissed.

Cedarclaw looked taken aback by her sudden attitude. Her eyes suddenly narrowed when she noticed that he looked more hurt than before.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just worried about... what happened to my sister."

She never told anyone about her discovery of Ravenpaw. Knowing that her sister was probably alive and well made her feel some kind of hope. Not even Cedarclaw was aware of the close bond they once shared.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Cedarclaw murmured.

"You know that Stormstar is my mother, don't you?" Riverspirit looked at Cedarclaw seriously this time. When Cedarclaw nodded, Riverspirit let out another sigh. "She had two kits, and they were separated at birth. One of those kits was raised in RiverClan... while the other was... raised here."

"And the kit that was raised in RiverClan is your sister?" Cedarclaw tilted his head to one side.

Riverspirit nodded, and she felt sorrow clench her heart as she remembered her sister. Ravenpaw had been full of spirit and determination. She didn't even know whether or not her sister was alive. All she knew was that she would never see Ravenpaw again.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a sibling," he added.

She had almost forgotten that Cedarclaw's sister, Aspenpaw, had died in the battle against Shadowpelt. So many lives had been lost that it was hard to keep track.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," she murmured.

Cedarclaw simply dipped his head before standing up and leaving her. She wished she had remembered earlier that Aspenpaw was Cedarclaw's sister. He of all cats knew what it was like to lose a sibling, though he never showed any kind of emotion.

Life in ThunderClan had changed since Ashfur's return. Ferncloud refused to speak to anyone except Birchnose and Larchwing. Dustpelt had a difficult time getting her out of the nursery, even though she was days away from giving birth.

Leafheart of all cats had just moved to the nursery. Riverspirit knew that she should be happy for her friend, but the suspicion that Flamestrike was not the father had risen. Leafheart had never shown any interest in Flamestrike, and they were too young to be mates to begin with.

_I don't know why cats think it's such a good idea to find a mate right away_, Riverspirit thought as she gave her paw another thoughtful wash. She would never find a mate in her lifetime. Not with the wings that kept her apart from others. _I'm just lucky to have friends_, she reminded herself bitterly.

"Riverspirit, I want you to patrol the RiverClan border with Brambleclaw, Sootpelt and Brightheart," Brackenfur meowed when he saw her sitting alone.

He was almost always the first cat to wake up every morning. Riverspirit was beginning to notice how old he was. The fur along his muzzle was turning a faint silver. Even the way he moved was evident of his age.

She wasn't going to enjoy patrolling with Sootpelt. They had never gotten along well to begin with. And since her wings had come in, Sootpelt gave her an even harder time. She knew better than to argue with the deputy though. Brackenfur wanted to keep the borders safe, and that was what mattered.

It didn't take long for Sootpelt and Brightheart to wake up. Brambleclaw had already woken up before them and was getting his apprentice. Frozenpaw poked her head out of the apprentice's den heartbeats after Brambleclaw had woken her up. She was still shaking off sleep as she lumbered towards the gathered patrol.

"The RiverClan cats are going to laugh at us when they see those," Sootpelt grumbled.

"Keep your tail in your mouth, Sootpelt!" Brightheart snapped after cuffing his ears. Sootpelt ducked his head in embarrassment, and Riverspirit looked at Brightheart in surprise. Though she had never spoken to Brightheart she respected the ginger and white she-cat.

_Maybe she knows what I'm going through_, she realized.

Riverspirit fought back the urge to laugh when she saw the look Sootpelt gave Brightheart. This patrol was going to be interesting to say the least.


	3. Conflict at the Border

**AN: Hooray for a chapter update! I'm still on vacation, but my mom was nice enough to pay for Wi-Fi. So enjoy, and thanks for your reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A fireball blew towards the black she-cat, and she dodged neatly to the side, narrowly avoiding the burning heat. She narrowed her eyes into tiny slits and caught the fireball with her tail, throwing it back towards her attacker, a dark gray tom with dark amber eyes.

The dark gray tom only just barely caught the fireball with his claws. Amusement coursed through the black she-cat when he huffed in frustration. He straightened up and nodded in approval, sending thrills of surprise through the black she-cat.

"Well done, Ravenflight," the tom, Storm, purred. "Yer gettin' better, I'll give ya that. In fact, ya passed yer final test."

Ravenflight stared at Storm in disbelief. She had only been training for a few days since her meeting with the Council. Coal had visited her constantly since than, annoying the fur off of her. But she was thankful to have a friend visit her. Knowing that she would never go back to RiverClan had made her feel more worried than ever.

She had left RiverClan to join Coal in a place called Eden. Coal was right to say that it was boring - the scenery never really changed, and it was always newleaf. But it was better than living in RiverClan. She never really fit in with her old Clanmates. She doubted that she ever would.

"How have I passed? This wasn't even a test," she protested when she shook the surprise off.

Storm stepped forward and placed his tail on her shoulder. Wariness crept over Ravenflight as she looked into his amber eyes.

"This was a serprise test," he explained. "And I can see ya have learned more than enough to become a firebringer."

"T-thank you," she murmured.

_I feel like there is still so much to learn_, she thought. _Maybe I can ask him if there is more to learn_.

"So what now?" she asked after looking away in embarrassment.

"Ya need to find yer own territory now," Storm replied. His voice was calm, but there was also resentment within it as well.

Ravenflight remembered the story Coal had told her a few days ago. Storm had fought against his brother, Thunder, over territory many moons ago. The two were bitter rivals now, and Storm kept most of his territory charred to keep Thunder at bay.

The moral in this story? She would have to fight someone for her own territory. The idea sent shivers of unease down her spine. Who would she have to fight along the way?

"Again, thank you, for everything." Without warning she brushed her muzzle against his. Storm stepped back in surprise before shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Ya remind me of me when I was yer age," Storm meowed. "Keep yer heart strong, and follow what it says."

She nodded and flicked her tail across his shoulder before turning around. Storm had become a good friend, one she doubted she would forget. She hoped he lived a long, peaceful life after this. He of all cats deserved it.

OoOo

A purr of amusement rose in Silverleaf's throat as she watched Dustkit and Ripplekit pounce on each other. They were close to Minnowtail's kits ages, and they were busy play fighting as well as their mothers bathed in the sunlight.

Kits were an important part of the Clan. Silverleaf had learned from a young age that without kits there would be no Clan. So when she had become a warrior, the opportunity to find a mate had come. But she had turned down every offer that was made by the warriors in RiverClan. Only one cat mattered to her, and that was Thornpaw.

_But he's still an apprentice_, she thought. It would look bad if she was expecting his kits while he was still an apprentice.

"Silverleaf, you're on patrol with Feathertail and Beechfur." Hawkfrost's mew made Silverleaf look up in surprise.

The RiverClan deputy was also watching his kits, but not in the way Silverleaf would have expected. It appeared as though he was looking at them with utter _hatred_. He and Minnowtail had never really gotten along to begin with. The whole Clan had been shocked to hear that Minnowtail was pregnant with his kits.

"Very well," she sighed after dipping her head respectfully.

She rose to her paws and saw that Feathertail was already waiting by the camp's entrance. Beechfur was padding towards her with Thornpaw trotting at his side. Her ears burned with embarrassment when Thornpaw looked at her.

_Stop acting like a kit_! she scolded herself as she approached them.

"Which border are we patrolling?" Silverleaf asked when Feathertail nodded.

"We're patrolling the river that goes by sunningrocks," Feathertail explained. "Seems our old friends from the forest decided to cross the border a few days ago."

Beechfur's fur bristled slightly at the mention of ThunderClan's trespassing. Silverleaf simply rolled her eyes and followed Feathertail as the older she-cat took the lead. She remembered that Feathertail was part ThunderClan, and she wondered if Feathertail remembered that.

It didn't take them long to reach the river, and already Silverleaf noticed something was off. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she spotted movement on sunningrocks. Beechfur and Thornpaw had come to a halt as well. Feathertail's fur bristled as she glared at the intruders.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" Beechfur demanded when a white and badly scarred ginger head poked up from the shrubs.

Silverleaf cringed when she recognized Brightheart. The warrior had been terribly scarred when a pack of dogs intruded on ThunderClan's territory. She remembered hearing the story during a Gathering. Brightheart hated it when cats called her weak because of her scars.

But Brightheart wasn't who had caught Silverleaf's attention. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Riverspirit emerge from the bushes. Sootpelt was with them, looking more than ready for a fight. But the wings sprouting from Riverspirit's back was what had captured Silverleaf's attention.

"We haven't crossed the border you mousebrain," Brightheart hissed.

"We aren't looking for trouble," Feathertail meowed after shooting a glare at Beechfur.

"Doesn't seem like it to me," Sootpelt retorted. "Your warriors sure seem ready to pick a fight with the wrong crowd."

Beechfur's tail lashed with outrage when he glared at Sootpelt. Silverleaf simply held her breath as she waited for the battle that would start. Both toms were equally matched. Sootpelt may have been larger than Beechfur, but Beechfur was quick with his claws.

"Enough," Brightheart snapped. Her voice was filled with irritation as she looked at Sootpelt.

"So who's the furball with wings?" Thornpaw's question made all RiverClan cats look at Riverspirit in surprise. Riverspirit cringed and looked away, as if embarrassed to be the center of attention.

_Who can blame her_, _with things like that on her back_? Silverleaf wondered.

"She is a warrior who can rip your mouth off for saying such rude things," Brightheart snarled.

"You should know better than to insult a warrior," Feathertail added. "You are only an apprentice."

Thornpaw huffed in annoyance and looked away once it was said and done.

"We're reporting this little conflict to Mistystar," Beechfur meowed.

"And we will do the same with Stormstar," Brightheart meowed back.

An awkward silence filled the air when the ThunderClan cats turned to leave. Silverleaf watched as Riverspirit's wings flapped only once. She clearly had good control over them.

Silverleaf shook her head and decided it was better not to ask where they had come from. Maybe this was StarClan's doing. Riverspirit must have had a great destiny ahead of her to earn wings like those. And whatever that destiny was, Silverleaf wanted nothing to do with it.


	4. Hunting With Wings

**Chapter 3**

_I don't think I've ever felt more humiliated in my life._ That thought continued coursing through Riverspirit when they returned from their patrol. Two days had passed since than. Riverspirit was sitting alone while other cats went off on their typical duties.

She was used to this by now. But the insults the RiverClan apprentice had shot at her hurt more than anything else. She remembered the look of horror in the patrols' eyes when they spotted her. Thankfully Brightheart had stopped them from getting into a bigger conflict.

Riverspirit looked at the white and ginger she-cat. She was sitting beside Cloudtail, who let out a warm purr when she rubbed her cheek against his. Brightheart was brave for what she had gone through. She was everything Riverspirit wasn't. She had a mate, a family, and good friends.

_All I have are these_, she thought bitterly. She wished her wings could just be clipped off. Disappear like she had when she was attacked by her own mother.

"Riverspirit, why don't you go hunting with Squirreltail and Dustpelt," Brackenfur meowed when he saw that she wasn't doing anything. He was eating a shrew, but Riverspirit noticed that there was a lack of prey in the fresh-kill pile.

She simply nodded in response and found Squirreltail talking to Brambleclaw. Dustpelt was still trying to soothe Ferncloud after losing Ashfur so many days ago. Riverspirit knew what Ferncloud was going through. Losing a sibling was never easy.

"We're going hunting," she announced when Squirreltail looked at her in surprise. Brambleclaw said something under his breath before standing up and padding away. Squirreltail simply nodded in response and returned to the gorse tunnel entrance.

Riverspirit padded after her once Dustpelt received word that he was part of the patrol. Whiteleaf and Leafheart were peering outside the nursery once Dustpelt left. Riverspirit knew the two would keep an eye on Ferncloud if anything got serious.

Once the patrol was gathered she led the way to the Great Sycamore. Hunting was good there, even during leaffall. Riverspirit could already pick up the rich scent of prey as they reached the large tree.

"We'll split up and meet here after we've caught all we can," Dustpelt told them when Squirreltail turned to face him.

Squirreltail nearly leaped to her paws at the prospect of hunting. She bounded off towards the thicker undergrowth near the sandy training hollow. Riverspirit picked up the scent of a rabbit nearby and knew where to go after that.

The rabbit was nibbling on clover near the base of the Great Sycamore. Riverspirit dropped to a hunter's crouch and made sure that nothing was in front of her. She checked to make sure her wings couldn't brush against the tall grass or any branches in the way.

_I won't let this get away_, she told herself. Determination gripped at her heart as she took slow and careful steps forward. She wasn't going to mess up like she had for the last few hunts.

With one leap she managed to catch the rabbit by surprise, but at the last heartbeat it began to run. Frustration swelled within her chest as she bounded after it. The rabbit was fast, but somehow she managed to keep up.

Each flare of her wings brought her closer to the rabbit. Finally, after what felt like moons of running, Riverspirit managed to catch it by snaring it's fur with her claws. She landed on the ground nearby with a thud after stunning it. Without hesitation she turned on the rabbit and snapped it's neck in half.

Finally, for the first time, she had killed with her wings. Pride surged within Riverspirit as she buried the rabbit nearby. There was still plenty of prey to be caught by the end of the day.

In the end Riverspirit managed to catch two more mice before giving up. The rabbit she caught earlier was still there thankfully. Squirreltail was already waiting for her. The dark ginger she-cat had caught a blackbird, sparrow and vole. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Dustpelt's catch was just as big.

"At least it's enough to restock the fresh-kill pile," Riverspirit murmured as she picked up the rabbit.

'The elders will be complaining about it by tomorrow," Squirreltail muttered.

"It's leaffall, get used to it. It will only get worse," Dustpelt added when he glared at his former apprentice.

Riverspirit found it hard to believe that Dustpelt had been Squirreltail's mentor. The two were nothing alike personality wise. Than again Ferncloud and Dustpelt were nothing alike, and she was his mate.

OoOo

Camp was buzzing with excitement when they returned. Riverspirit dropped her fresh-kill on the pile and looked around in confusion. Most cats were gathered around the nursery, while a few shared tongues or dozed off in the sun.

"What's going on?" Dustpelt demanded when he dropped his catch.

"Ferncloud's kits finally arrived!" Larchwing announced after bounding out of the nursery. "I have more siblings!"

"What about me?" Birchnose looked angry when he gazed at his happy sister.

"Of course you're my brother, mousebrain," Larchwing purred with a roll of her eyes.

Dustpelt wasted no time in padding past them. Riverspirit stalked closer until she peered inside. Leafheart was resting outside, her belly getting bigger every day. Whiteleaf had gathered her kits outside while the Clan went to see the new kits.

"Ferncloud, they're beautiful," Dustpelt purred when he saw three tiny bundles at her belly.

The dappled gray queen looked exhausted when Riverspirit peered inside. At her belly were three kits - each mixed shades of color. One was a dark gray kit. The other was a black and white kit. And the third was a mottled brown kit.

"I've already named them," Ferncloud rasped. Dustpelt looked at his mate curiously, and she looked down at them. "This one will be called Ashkit, in honor of Ashfur. He deserves to be remembered in a good way."

Unease crawled through Riverspirit when she noticed the haunted look in Ferncloud's eyes. Ashfur's betrayal had shaken his sister in more ways than possible. Riverspirit almost wished he could see what he had done to his poor sister as punishment for his betrayal.

"And this one will be called Brookkit." Her tail pointed towards the black and white she-kit. "And this one will be called Sparrowkit."

_Ashkit, Brookkit and Sparrowkit_, Riverspirit reminded herself. They were good, fitting names for warrior kits.

"Welcome to the Clan little ones," Dustpelt murmured when he nuzzled his mate affectionately.

Riverspirit backed away when she was certain everything went smoothly. She didn't even realize that Cedarclaw was sitting nearby until she bumped into him. The medicine cat grunted in annoyance when she turned around.

"Don't even know where your Clanmates are do you?" he growled.

"Sorry, I was just-" Cedarclaw cut him off with a lash of his tail.

"Don't bother, I saw what you were doing," he snapped. "You won't ever have kits, not with those."

Shock coursed through Riverspirit when he whirled around and padded over to his den. He was acting so... _cold_. Riverspirit remembered the days when they had been friends, maybe even more than that. Did he remember none of that?

Her mind was churning with anxiety when she returned to the spot she normally slept in. Cedarclaw wasn't himself right now. Whatever had gotten under his fur, she hoped it went away. Now more than ever she needed a friend.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of Ferncloud's kits? Will she ever get over her loss of Ashfur? One will never know unless I write it :P Thanks everyone for your reviews, they are always appreciated!**


	5. Cold as Ice

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone! I was having trouble deciding where to lead this chapter, but I finally got an idea as to how to fix it. Thanks everyone for your reviews and patience, and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sunlight poured through the trees as Ravenflight and Coal journeyed across the forest. Though Ravenflight knew that she would be living on her own in a few moons, she welcomed Coal's company for now. The ginger tom seemed just as happy to travel at her side, though she knew the real reason behind that.

Two days had passed since she passed her test. Her training with Storm had ended with the final test. And now she was left exploring Eden, trying to find a new territory she could call home.

"So where do you like living?" Coal tried to break the awkward silence by asking random questions.

Ravenflight found it amusing that he was trying to find anything common with her. They were nothing alike - he was a happy, go-lucky tom while she preferred living alone, away from the Clans. She had a feeling that Coal would fit in perfectly with the Clans.

"I'd be happy just about anywhere," she replied. "But maybe living beside a river or stream would be nice."

Waking up to see the sun rising above the river was the best feeling ever. Ravenflight had always felt at home watching the sunrise. But those days of watching the sun rise over her old home were over. She couldn't think about it now after everything she had been through.

"Maybe you could find a nest inside the reeds or something," he meowed.

_Gee_, _why didn't I think of that_? she wondered with a roll of her eyes. She knew better than to say that out loud. Having a companion was good for the moment. Coal knew the area better than she did, and he wasn't likely to wander into someone's territory.

Another awkward silence filled the air as they crossed another stream. Ravenflight thought of spending the night here, but she picked up the scent of another cat. Her claws unsheathed with frustration as she wondered how many cats lived in this place.

Almost as if her thoughts had been read, Ravenflight heard the sound of pawsteps running towards them. Coal whirled around, green eyes flashing until he seemed to recognize their follower.

"Nellie, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" His question caught Ravenflight off guard. She looked at the strange looking creature in alarm.

Long white fur seemed to flow against the warm breeze. A narrow muzzle pointed towards them, while broad shoulders held the creature up. And as soon as Ravenflight got a good look at the creature, it began to change in the form of a silvery gray-blue cat.

"Coal, I thought that you were killed!" the cat called Nellie purred.

Ravenflight half expected them to touch noses. But Nellie remained where she stood, and Ravenflight suddenly understood why.

The grass Nellie was standing over was covered in ice. Nellie didn't seem to mind it though as she gazed at Coal warmly. Ravenflight's eyes narrowed in annoyance when she realized that Nellie had a crush on Coal.

"Who is this?" Nellie looked at Ravenflight in surprise when she noticed her for the first time.

"Nellie, I'd like you to meet Ravenflight," Coal introduced her. Ravenflight looked away when Nellie looked at her curiously.

"What a strange name," Nellie murmured. "It sounds like something a kit would come up with."

Almost at once Ravenflight's fur bristled. Nellie seemed to notice that she hit a sore spot. She smirked and flicked her tail casually.

"I bet she doesn't know a thing about Eden," she crowed. "Why do you waste your time with her?"

"He's not spending any time with me!" Ravenflight spat. She glared at Nellie coldly. "I'm getting out of here."

Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she passed a shocked Coal. She could almost _feel_ Nellie's gaze piercing through her fur.

"The little mouse doesn't like to play," she heard Nellie purr.

Ravenflight chose to ignore the overly cocky she-cat. She would have loved to flay the young cat's ears off, but she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. If Coal wanted to spend his time with her than he was more than welcome to.

She continued making her way across the marshy ground on her own at full speed. If she kept moving without stopping maybe she would find a river to sleep by.

_I never thought I'd miss the taste of fish_, she thought.

. . .

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Sandpile for a Clan meeting!" Silverleaf was woken up from a deep sleep by Mistystar's yowl.

She forced back a groan of annoyance as she staggered to her paws. When she peered outside the warrior's den she noticed that most of the Clan was already gathered.

With a sigh she joined her brother who was sitting beside Pebblespeck and Beaverclaw. It was than that she noticed the pride showing in Beaverclaw's eyes. She was about to ask what all the excitement was about when Mistystar began the meeting.

"Naming apprentices is a joyous occasion for any Clan," she meowed. "Mothpool's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices."

Silverleaf glanced over her shoulder to see Mothpool standing near her kits. The dappled golden queen looked like she was ready to burst with happiness as her kits bounced around her paws.

"Come forward you two." Mistystar flicked her tail towards Mothpool's kits. At once Dustkit and Ripplekit stumbled forward. Silverleaf held back a purr of amusement as she watched. She was reminded of her own apprentice ceremony and everything that had happened since than. "Dustkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Dustpaw. Hawkfrost, you are ready for an apprentice. You have already mentored Pebblespeck into a fine warrior, and I expect you to do the same with Dustpaw."

Dustpaw's eyes glowed with excitement when he touched noses with Hawkfrost. Silverleaf was surprised that Mistystar would choose Hawkfrost as Dustpaw's mentor. He had only just mentored Pebblespeck into a warrior a few moons ago.

"Feathertail, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage and battle skills, and I expect you to pass these traits on to Ripplepaw."

A purr rose in Feathertail's throat when she touched noses with Ripplepaw. The mottled tabby she-cat's tail flicked with happiness when she was led back to the crowd.

"Dustpaw! Ripplepaw!" The Clan cheered on the new apprentices as the meeting drew to an end.

"I'm not done just yet," Mistystar suddenly announced. Confusion swept through the crowd, but Silverleaf didn't miss the smirk on Hawkfrost's face as he watched them. "I have received word that one of ThunderClan's warriors has an advantage over all of the Clans now. But that doesn't mean we are going to stop patrolling the borders. In fact, I say we take back sunningrocks and use the warriors' advantage against them."

Yowls of approval followed Mistystar's words. A shiver of unease crawled down Silverleaf's spine.

A battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan would only lead to pointless bloodshed. Silverleaf knew that in the end there was no winner. Cats were going to die in this coming battle.


	6. Mistystar's Battle

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this posted! I've been very busy *cough, cough, Avengers Assemble and Tron* with different stories. Erm... yeah. But anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Amusement coursed through Riverspirit as a leaf landed on her nose. She felt like a kit again in the nursery as the trees began to change colors. Leaffall was in full swing now. Riverspirit held back a purr of amusement when Whiteleaf's kits saw the orange and yellow leaves for the first time.

Her stomach rumbled with hunger, and she decided to get some fresh-kill from the pile. Fortunately the fresh-kill pile was full. She picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and sat near the warrior's den. Cats were leaving and returning from their regular patrols.

For a moment Riverspirit almost wished she could join them. But Brackenfur had avoided sending her on a patrol after what Brightheart had reported to him.

The Clan was afraid of what the other Clans would think of her wings. They thought she was a freak of some kind. She could see it in their eyes as they tried to avoid her fierce gaze.

"We spotted a RiverClan patrol near sunningrocks!" Riverspirit dropped the half-eaten mouse and watched as Longtail approached Brackenfur. The golden brown tabby was washing his chest fur when Longtail approached him. "It looks like they're trying to invade our territory."

"Those mousebrains," Mousefur muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"They should know better than to mess with ThunderClan," Rainstorm added.

His claws unsheathed when Brackenfur nodded in agreement. Stormstar had emerged from her den to find out what the commotion was about. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when Brackenfur told her what was going on.

"I will not stand for this," Stormstar hissed. "Brackenfur, Mousefur, Longtail, Squirreltail and Rainstorm, I want you to come with me!"

Riverspirit dropped the mouse and bounded over as the named cats gathered. Her eyes gleamed with determination as she looked at her mother.

"I want to join the patrol," she growled.

"All they will do is laugh at you," Stormstar snapped.

"Or I can fight back," Riverspirit snarled. Her claws unsheathed as she glared at Stormstar. "Please, let me join you!"

Stormstar eyed her daughter warily before sighing in frustration. "Fine, but stay out of the way," she hissed irritably.

With those words she rushed off after the leaving patrol. Riverspirit simply rolled her eyes and flared open her wings. She would beat them by heartbeats as she flew into the sky.

Her eyes scanned the forest down below until she spotted sunningrocks. Sure enough groups of RiverClan cats were pacing around sunningrocks and the area around them. A few cats had stopped to hunt or sun themselves as though they owned the place. Her lips curled in disgust as she swerved towards them.

One cat had spotted her - she wasn't sure who - and raised an alarm. Riverspirit felt her fur bristle with anger as she lunged towards the cat that had cried out. A few warriors scrambled around in shock when they realized that they had been spotted so easily.

Riverspirit recognized the intruder in a heartbeat. It was Beaverclaw, Ravenpaw's mentor. She wondered if her sister was anywhere to be seen. Beaverclaw's eyes were wide with terror when he saw her wings for the first time.

"You looked like a hawk in the sky!" he squeaked when she pressed a claw against his neck.

"And my claws are like the talon's of a hawk," she snarled in response. "Now tell me what's happened to Ravenpaw!"

Beaverclaw's eyes gleamed with outrage when she mentioned her sister's name. She pressed her claw against his neck harder this time, ignoring the yowl of pain that followed.

"That traitor Raven_flight_ fled with a rogue!" he screeched.

_Ravenflight_... _my sister is a warrior_... Riverspirit released her grip on the dark tabby. She glared at Beaverclaw before swiping a claw across his face as he struggled to stand.

"Leave now before I do further damage," she hissed.

The RiverClanner wasted no time in retreating. Riverspirit watched with triumph as he disappeared into the reeds. More cats were advancing on her though when they had seen the fight. She simply rolled her eyes and dodged to the side when Frogpelt lunged forward.

"Mistystar, sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!" Stormstar's yowl echoed throughout the clearing as the ThunderClan patrol finally arrived. She looked shocked to see that Riverspirit was already fighting a few RiverClan cats at once. She managed to hold her own in battle, avoiding getting her wings bitten while dealing heavy blows at her opponents.

"No, sunningrocks has always rightfully belonged to RiverClan," Mistystar spat. "We are taking back what should belong to us!"

Battle cries erupted around them as Stormstar led her patrol into the fray. Riverspirit realized that they were hopelessly outnumbered. Her fur stood on end when she saw Rainstorm getting pinned to the ground. Longtail managed to shove one of the warriors off of him, but Mousefur was being held back by three younger cats.

Stormstar didn't bother giving any warning as she lunged at Mistystar. The RiverClan leader didn't see the attack coming and was pushed against the cold stone.

Riverspirit focused her attention on the warriors that were racing towards her. She moved from side to side as they struggled to get a hold of her. With a hiss of frustration she swatted aside an apprentice that was trying to prove himself.

"Mistystar, no!" A screech sounded when the RiverClan leader's life was taken. Stormstar was standing over her, but her own body was covered in freshly opened wounds.

"You killed her!" Mothpool's cry was filled with grief and outrage.

"She was a fool if she used her last life so carelessly," Stormstar snarled. "Now leave before I decide to give you the same treatment."

Riverspirit noticed that her legs were trembling as the RiverClan cats glared at her. Mothpool reached for Mistystar's body as Rainstorm and Longtail stepped forward. Riverspirit looked for Brackenfur and saw that his body was slumped on the ground nearby. Mousefur was nearby, and her breathing came out shaky as she struggled to stand.

"We need to get you three back to camp," Rainstorm murmured when Stormstar's legs finally stopped trembling.

"You two keep an eye on the border," Stormstar snapped. "You are coming with me."

She was looking at Riverspirit, and a shudder ran down the young warrior's spine. Something was wrong with Stormstar. She wasn't normally this fierce or angry. Something had happened to her during the battle. And it was going to effect everyone.


	7. The Messenger

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, my site was down so I couldn't update anything for the longest time. But now that it's been fixed I'm capable of updating my stories! So here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Darkness fell over Eden by the time Ravenflight reached her newest den. It was inside a ravine, surrounded by tall trees that gave her some kind of protection. Roots snaked around the sandy ground while leaves littered the ground below.

Ravenflight let out a sigh of relief as she settled in. For now this little hollow would do as a nest. She needed to keep on the move though. Someone probably already lay claim to this territory. If they found her they would kill her, or worse.

A shudder coursed down her spine at the thought.

She wondered what was happening in the Clans right now. Her life had always consisted of training and patrolling the borders. Now that she was living on her own she knew how the rogues.

_It's better not to think about them_, she told herself._ I chose to leave and now I am part of Eden_.

Her eyes slowly closed, and sleep quickly took over. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until she curled up in a makeshift nest. And for the first time in nights she was left without any dreams or nightmares.

. . .

Morning sunlight woke Ravenflight from a fitful sleep. Her eyes slowly opened to find that the forest remained unchanged. No cats or predators had wandered through during the night. She stood up and shook out scraps of moss from her fur before deciding she should get a better look at this new territory.

She climbed to the top of the ravine to see that the forest was widespread. Her eyes widened in amazement when she realized that this territory was similar to the Clan's territory. In the distance she could make out a river winding it's way through a gorge. Large pine trees were surrounded by oaks and birch trees.

This place was perfect as far as Ravenflight could tell. And from what she had seen the territory wasn't claimed by another cat. Her ears pricked forward as she wondered just how far back the territory went. Perhaps if she explored deep enough she could avoid being detected by any intruders.

With that thought in mind she started padding forward, placing each paw carefully in front of her. The ground underpaw felt spongy, and it was covered in moss and ferns.

She traveled along the edge of the ravine until it thinned out to open ground. Small rocks and boulders were placed here and there, making travel a bit more difficult than Ravenflight had expected. She wondered if this was what ThunderClan's territory was like.

_It's covered in undergrowth and surrounded by large trees_, she thought.

It took her a few heartbeats to realize that there was a stream nearby, running swiftly through the parting trees. Ravenflight bounded forward and reached the bank of the stream.

"This is just like RiverClan's territory," she decided out loud. She peered into the stream and saw tiny minnows swimming through the water.

The temptation to hunt suddenly coursed through her, and she crouched beside the stream to wait for the perfect opportunity. A minnow swam close to the bank, and in a heartbeat her paw flashed into the stream. Water sprayed against her muzzle when she flung the minnow onto land.

Hunger clawed at Ravenflight's belly when she gave the struggling minnow a killing bite. She didn't realize how long it had been since she last hunted until she started eating. A few heartbeats later she had finished the minnow and buried the bones near the stream's edge.

"I think this territory will do nicely," she told herself.

Ravenflight was about to continue moving forward when she saw something moving in the undergrowth. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she realized that it was a barn owl. A very _familiar_ looking barn owl.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded when the barn owl flew to the branch closest to her.

"The Council seeks your assistance," the barn owl replied. "There is no turning your back on this."

"Why should I agree to help them?" Her hackles rose as she remembered their first meeting.

If Coal hadn't stepped in to help, she would have been killed.

"Ravenflight, is it?" The barn owl's feathers were ruffled by her response. "The Great Tree is dying. And your friend has already agreed to help."

"He is _not_ my friend!" Ravenflight snapped.

But her heart clenched with fear as she thought of what might happen to Coal. As much as she hated to admit it, he held a special place in her heart.

"Fine, take me to the tree," she muttered after giving her chest fur a few thoughtful licks.

The barn owl simply nodded in response and took off into the air. Ravenflight cast one last glance over her shoulder. This territory was the perfect place to live. When she was finished with this... task that she was assigned with, she would return. And she would return alone.

. . .

Silverleaf's tail brushed against the sandy ground as she waited for Hawkstar to announce who his deputy would be. He had returned a few heartbeats earlier, announcing that he had received his nine lives.

The whole Clan was on edge after what had happened to Mistystar. Stormstar had murdered her. True Mistystar was foolish to think her threat would be taken lightly. But it was still wrong to think that the great RiverClan leader was gone.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Sandpile for a Clan meeting!" Hawkstar's yowl echoed around the clearing.

Silverleaf looked up in surprise when she realized that he had emerged from his den. Cats were watching him expectantly as he looked down at them.

"I say these words before the spirit of Mistystar so that she may hear and approve my choice... Beechfur will be my deputy." Hawkstar's words sent thrills of worry down Silverleaf's spine.

She looked back at the light brown tabby tom who had been called out. He blinked in surprise before standing up as cats discussed Hawkstar's decision.

"I-I don't know what to say," he stammered. "But I promise that I won't let you or the Clan down."

_Why would Hawkstar choose such a young cat_? she wondered as the Clan began cheering. She glanced at Stormfur and Feathertail and thought they would make better choices.

But than she remembered that Stormfur and Feathertail were HalfClan cats. And Hawkstar couldn't choose Frogpelt or Mothpool since they were his kin. Beechfur was the only young cat who had mentored an apprentice, so he made an obvious choice.

"Can you believe it?" Badgerclaw snorted when he joined her side. He refused to show the side of his face that was badly scarred thanks to Ravenflight. Silverleaf rolled her eyes at her brother before standing up. "I'd make a better deputy than that mousebrain."

"You only just became a warrior, be thankful for that," she muttered crossly.

Badgerclaw gave her a look of disbelief before standing up and leaving her. She was tired of him always going on about being the better warrior. He made life as a warrior very annoying.

_No wonder Ravenflight attacked him_, she thought with another roll of her eyes.

With a sigh of frustration she sat down near the warrior's den and started grooming her unkempt fur. Life in RiverClan just got interesting with Hawkstar as their leader. She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Only time would tell.


	8. Uneasy Ceremony

**Chapter 7  
**

Riverspirit's wings dragged across the ground as she waited for news on who ThunderClan's deputy would be. It was close to moonhigh now, and the whole Clan was on edge. After witnessing the way Stormstar had acted, everyone was worried she had gone mad, and understandably so.

Sorreltail was looming in the back of camp, ears flattened and eyes on the ground. She had already lost Aspenpaw. To lose her mate was like losing part of her heart. Riverspirit understood how she felt now more than ever.

_I've already lost me sister_, she thought bitterly.

Her claws unsheathed and sheathed again when Stormstar emerged from her den. The black, silver and gray she-cat's fur looked ruffled as if she had woken up from a nightmare.

For the first time Riverspirit began to notice how old her mother looked. Stormstar was around the same age as Squirreltail, but she looked moons older now. She jumped onto the Highrock and ignored the stares from her Clanmates.

"I don't think a call for a Clan meeting is needed at this point," Stormstar announced.

She was right. Most of the Clan if not everyone was gathered around the base of the Highrock. Sootpelt and Rainstorm were watching her expectantly. Brambleclaw sat beside Squirreltail, their tails twined together.

"I say these words before the spirit of Brackenfur, so that he may hear and approve my choice. Snowstorm will be my deputy."

Yowls of disbelief followed her words. Riverspirit blinked in surprise when Snowstorm glared at Stormstar. Didn't she want to be deputy?

"She's too young, just like you!" Mousefur spat. "There are plenty of cats better off being deputy!" Her fur was bristling as she glared at her leader.

Riverspirit suddenly understood Snowstorm's anger. She didn't want to be picked out as the younger deputy. It didn't seem fair - there _were_ plenty of choices like Mousefur had said.

"My decision is final!" Stormstar snapped. Her eyes blazed with anger as she looked down at Mousefur. "Unless I've heard wrong the leader's word is law."

The dusky brown she-cat's whiskers trembled with outrage as she glared at Stormstar. Riverspirit hung back in the gathered crowd as she listened to their argument. Though Stormstar had a good point it still didn't make any sense.

Unease crawled down Riverspirit's spine when an uncomfortable silence filled the air. She knew that this was far from over. Sooner or later Stormstar was going to get a taste of her own medicine.

"This meeting isn't over yet. I also have a warrior's ceremony to hold." Stormstar's words caught Riverspirit by surprise. She looked over her shoulder to see Frozenpaw and Echopaw looking at their leader in shock. "Brambleclaw, Snowstorm, do you believe that your apprentices have completed their warrior training?"

Both cats looked just as surprised, but Brambleclaw dipped his head in response. "I do," he meowed calmly.

"I do," Snowstorm replied in a softer voice.

"Than I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Frozenpaw, Echopaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Frozenpaw's response was curt, but Riverspirit wasn't surprised by that.

"I do," Echopaw mewed. Her eyes were as big as the moon as she looked at her leader.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Frozenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frozenpool. StarClan honors you for your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Stormstar jumped down to place her nose on Frozenpool's forehead. In response Frozenpool gave her leader's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Echopaw, from this moment on you will be known as Echoshade, in honor of your loyalty and friendship to the Clan, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Echoshade's eyes glowed with happiness when Stormstar did the same thing with her. Riverspirit didn't miss the shadowed look in Stormstar's eyes. It seemed like there was more to Echoshade's name than she was letting on.

The meeting finally drew to an end as the Clan cheered their names. Stormstar seemed content with the Clan's response and returned to her den.

Confusion swept through Riverspirit as she watched her mother leave. Something was definitely wrong. Stormstar was hiding something that made her nervous. And the Clan was beginning to notice her change in attitude.

Something told Riverspirit that things were about to go from bad to worse for ThunderClan.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for this chapter's shortness. Won't happen again, but I'm not promising anything. You all got to see who the new deputy was... is anyone surprised? And I bet everyone knows where Echoshade's name comes from. If you can't figure it out, than I'd read the other books :P**


	9. News From Ashia

**Chapter 8**

It was dusk by the time Ravenflight reached the Great Tree. The barn owl flew to the top and stared down through the branches. Ravenflight's eyes narrowed before she padded in. From the way Reggie had spoken it sounded series. She knew that something was up from the moment she had reached the Great Tree.

The ground underneath felt different somehow. When she looked at the leaves she held back a gasp of disbelief.

Orange, crisp leaves were falling from the branches. Leaves that had not fallen for seasons upon seasons were landing on the ground below. Even the base of the tree looked different now that Ravenflight got a good look at it.

Her fur bristled with unease as she crept further into the tree. She wasn't surprised to see members of the Council perched on the branches. Every one of them had something to say when she reached the room she had first met them in.

"You are here, good." Ravenflight stiffened when she recognized Ashia's voice.

She whirled around to see a silver she-cat with darker gray dapples along her back fur. Dark blue eyes looked down at Ravenflight as she met Ashia's gaze.

"I want to know why I am here," Ravenflight meowed.

"You are here because the Great Tree is dying," Ashia replied. Despite her calm voice, Ravenflight could tell that Ashia was truly worried. There was a haunted look in her eyes when she looked away. "I have received messages from the Great Tree that tell me this is your destiny. You must save Eden."

"What do you mean by me?" Ravenflight's fur bristled as she noticed how the Council members were glaring at her now.

"I shall explain everything later. For now, come with me." Ashia flicked her tail and began to pad away, leaving Ravenflight to stare in confusion.

With a shake of her head she bounded after Ashia, wasting no time in trying to figure out what was really going on. Everyone in the Great Tree seemed uneasy. Ravenflight made a note to avoid them in case it was her fault they were angry.

Ravenflight's fur brushed against the cold walls of the tree as she followed Ashia into what looked like a smaller den. Around them were walls packed with leaves and branches. But Ravenflight could see that the leaves were already starting to fall apart.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she spotted a familiar figure standing in the den. Coal's dark orange fur was ruffled with unease when Ashia approached him. His eyes widened when he spotted Ravenflight standing at the den's entrance.

"Ravenflight, I thought I lost you!" he cried when he bounded towards her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ravenflight hissed as she passed him without meeting his gaze.

"But-" Coal was cut off by Ashia as she let out a quiet cough.

"If I may interrupt this... reunion," she began with her eyes narrowing. "You have been chosen by the Great Tree."

Coal stared at Ashia in disbelief.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"The Great Tree is dying," Ashia rasped. "I can feel it crying out in pain... someone has thrown off the balance of nature in Eden. Someone who seeks revenge."

Unease crawled through Ravenflight. She knew of many cats who might be after her. But none of them were intelligent enough to follow her to Eden. Beaverclaw might have been but he had a mate in RiverClan. He wouldn't leave Mothpool behind in an attempt to kill his former apprentice.

"But the creatures of Eden have been at peace for generations," Coal pointed out when Ashia turned to look at the patchy walls.

"This creature does not belong in Eden." Ashia's voice had become bitter when she spoke up. "He is from the Other World."

Ravenflight tilted her head to one side in confusion. What in StarClan's name did that mean? And where was Ashia heading with this conversation?

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Coal asked warily.

"Find the stranger and dispose of them," Ashia spat. "You are capable of doing such things."

"You mean kill him," Ravenflight muttered.

Her tail flicked as she thought of how that would happen. Coal didn't seem capable killing anyone, let alone his own prey.

Ashia's eyes lit up with anger before she nodded. That only confirmed Ravenflight's suspicion that there was more to this than Ashia was letting on.

"We will do our best," Ravenflight meowed after dipping her head respectfully.

Coal just looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Ravenflight rolled her eyes and flicked his tail across his shoulder before leaving the den. Some things were better off left unsaid. And this was one of those times.

It took Coal a few heartbeats to follow her as she led the way down the winding tunnels. Ravenflight's ears pricked forward when she saw the members of the Council had stopped whispering to one another.

Ravenflight didn't miss the cold looks they gave her as she followed the path she had taken earlier. She wasn't wanted here. She understood their anger and frustration.

_This would not have happened had I stayed in RiverClan_, she thought bitterly.

It seemed like no matter where she went she made a mess of things. Maybe she was better off living life as a loner. At least than she wouldn't have to worry about the lives of other cats. And it wouldn't matter if she fought against an enemy.

Either way, she knew that this wasn't going to be the last of her journey. But for now, Eden needed to be saved. Whether she wanted to save Eden or not.

* * *

**AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews, they mean a lot!**


	10. A New Portal

**Chapter 9**

It was close to dawn by the time Ravenflight and Coal left the tree. Ravenflight's pelt bristled with unease as she crawled through the undergrowth. She wanted to get this mission done and over with so that she could return to that territory she had claimed. And having Coal by her side didn't make things any better.

His tail was fluffed out as he took in the opportunity to pad alongside her. She kept her ears flat against her skull while he let out a purr.

"How are you always so happy?" she muttered under her breath.

"Nothing like this have ever happened in Eden," Coal explained.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Ravenflight snapped.

From what she had seen everyone was worried about what would happen. The stranger that had gone through the Portal was bad news. She had seen the leaves on the Great Tree falling one by one. Coal had told her that the seasons never changed in Eden. That life was always in balance.

Ravenflight did her best to ignore Coal as they reached the stream that ran through the territory she had been in earlier. Something clenched in her belly as she looked at the forest beyond the stream. It was the same feeling she had felt when she first explored this territory.

_This is home_, she thought sadly.

She never got this feeling when she was back in the Clan.

"I know this place!" Coal nearly yelped when he stood beside her.

Confusion swept over Ravenflight when she picked up a familiar scent in the air. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when she recognized the stench.

"ThunderClan," she hissed. "And... rogue?" She added the last part in a question, unsure of the other scent that mixed in the air.

"What's ThunderClan?" Coal asked. His eyes widened when she glared at him. "Oh, you mean it's like RiverClan," he meowed.

"Sort of," she replied with a shrug. "They prefer living in the forest over the water any day."

Her tail whipped from side to side as she followed the scent trail. Coal's whiskers were twitching with worry as he followed her. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Coal suddenly stopped and glared at the wide path ahead.

"There's a Portal up ahead!" he exclaimed. Ravenflight looked at Coal in confusion before he went on explaining, "I... kind of have the ability to sense when a Portal is near. I can also close them."

That's why Ashia asked him to join her! Ravenflight's pelt bristled with unease at the thought.

What if he pushed her thought the Portal? There was no way she could return to Eden without his help. And as far as she knew his eyes were on Nellie.

"Whoever left that scent trail went through the Portal," Ravenflight muttered crossly.

"But balance in Eden isn't restored," Coal pointed out. "The intruder must have done something to throw it out of balance and knew they would be followed."

"Then we need to stop them."

Ravenflight's claws sheathed and unsheathed as she thought of where they would end up next. She took a deep breath before stepping through the Portal. Nothing could stop her from making this decision. Following or not, she would complete this mission on her own.

. . .

"Silverleaf, over here!" Silverleaf purred in amusement as she bounded after Thornpelt.

Two days had passed since Hawkstar became leader. Life in RiverClan went on, and Thornpelt and Foxfrost had finally become warriors. Now Silverleaf could spend all of her time with her love. And Thornpelt seemed just as content spending his time with her.

"This is a great spot to hunt," she purred after catching a water vole.

"Yeah, it beats cleaning out the elder's den all day," Thornpelt added.

He and his brother had ended up cleaning the elder's den for an entire day after playing a prank on Badgerclaw. Foxfrost had put a few fire ants in Badgerclaw's nest and ended up getting caught. Fortunately their warrior ceremony wasn't held off.

"I still can't believe your brother managed to get those fire ants without hurting himself," Silverleaf murmured.

"He got a few stings, but Robinwing didn't do a thing to help them," Thornpelt explained.

Silverleaf could imagine how angry the medicine cat must have been. Robinwing didn't have much patience for young cats like Thornpelt and Foxfrost. Ironically enough he wasn't that old.

"We should get back before it's too late," Silverleaf sighed when she realized that the sun was setting already.

It wasn't safe to go out at night. Lately an eerie howl could be heard in the distance every night. No cat was sure where it came from. Not even Sasha, who was a rogue, knew where it came from.

_And she has more experience than any of us_, Silverleaf thought with a shake of her head.

Whatever the sound was, it couldn't be anything good. Silverleaf knew that the howl likely belonged to a dog. Or some kind of large creature that could easily take a full-grown cat. Either way she wasn't willing to risk finding out.

Silverleaf followed Thornpelt back to camp after picking up her water vole. At least they had some kind of excuse for leaving camp. Prey was always a good thing to come back with.

Camp was buzzing with activity when they returned. Foxfrost was on guard duty when Silverleaf dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. She wasn't surprised when Thornpelt brushed his tail across Foxfrost's shoulder.

Those two were closer than any sibling Silverleaf had ever seen. They were always doing something that got them in trouble. And Hawkstar seemed to sense that Foxfrost was up to no good.

The dark brown leader approached Foxfrost and whispered something to the newly named warrior. Foxfrost's eyes narrowed in annoyance before he did as he was told.

"Someone's in trouble," Thornpelt whispered when Foxfrost disappeared into the elder's den.

Silverleaf rolled her eyes and wondered who'd really committed the latest prank. It didn't matter to her though. Being surrounded by friends and family was what mattered the most. She wouldn't trade this world for anything else.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this is going to be the last Silverleaf chapter you ever see. Next few chapters will be just Ravenflight's point of view, than back to Riverspirit. No I did not forget about Riverspirit, she's just taking a short break :) Thanks everyone for your reviews, they mean a lot!**


	11. Twolegplace

**Chapter 10**

Cool leaffall air brushed past Ravenflight's fur when she finally opened her eyes. Her claws unsheathed as she stretched out her back. Twoleg nests loomed around her when she got a good look at her surroundings. The Portal had led her to another Twolegplace.

For a moment she wondered how far the Clans were from here. Than she remembered why she had left them.

_Right_,_ I'm not going back to that_, she reminded herself.

She glanced around and spotted Coal stepping out of what appeared to be a nest surrounded by other Twoleg nests. He blinked for several heartbeats before he managed to realize where they were.

"What are these things?" Coal asked when he stood beside her.

"Twoleg nests," she explained. "Now pipe down. We have a mission to complete."

She could feel Coal's stare boring into her pelt. But at this point she didn't care. She kept up a steady pace, avoiding the busy streets of Twolegplace as she picked up the faint scent of the forest. Something told her that Clan territory wasn't far from here.

Ravenflight's tail flicked back and forth when Coal managed to keep up. He padded alongside her, looking happier than ever to be away from Eden.

"I don't understand why you've been so... angry lately," Coal meowed after she came to a halt.

"You want to know why I've been so angry?" Ravenflight suddenly whipped around and glowered at him. Coal simply tilted his head in response. Ravenflight felt her pelt bristling before she continued, "You really don't get it. I saw the way you were mooning over that... other she-cat. Nellie." She spat out the name before looking away.

Coal stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head. Ravenflight's eyes narrowed once more when she realized he didn't understand.

Without warning she spun around and started to run. She didn't care where her paws took her, as long as she was away from him.

Bitter anger coursed through Ravenflight as she followed the scent of the forest. She could hear Twolegs yelping in surprise as she surged past them. Monsters whirled by on the Thunderpath that stretched beside her.

Twolegplace was nothing like the forest or Eden. Ravenflight sensed danger where ever she went. She could feel eyes watching her in every direction.

Something sharp nailed her in the shoulder. Ravenflight let out a yelp of surprise and pain when she was sent flying across the white Thunderpath. Disbelief coursed through Ravenflight when she spotted three powerful looking rogues approaching her.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves a _rat_," sneered a long-haired silver she-cat. She flicked a torn ear towards the big brown and white tom, whose fur was fluffed up as he glared at Ravenflight.

"Heh, you're right," he hissed. "What should we do with the little _rat_?" He glanced at the third cat - a lithe looking black she-cat with piercing green eyes.

"What we do with all of the street rats," the black she-cat spat. "She is an intruder who deserves to die."

She flicked a long, whip-like tail at the long-haired she-cat, whose eyes glittered with delight.

_These cats enjoy killing_, Ravenflight realized.

Ravenflight staggered to her paws and looked at the gang. The black she-cat didn't look as surprised as her companions.

"Kill her!" Rage boiled within Ravenflight when she dodged a blow from the brown and white tom. Smoke began to fume from her claws as after unsheathing them.

The two rogues that were fighting her stared in disbelief when a fireball was thrown towards the black she-cat. The black she-cat simply dodged to the side, ignoring the flames that now caught onto a Twoleg nest.

Ravenflight was about to throw another fireball when she heard a snarl coming from behind. All three rogues looked at her with horror when a bark sounded. Ravenflight whirled around to see a fox crouching before the rogues, lips drawn back in a snarl. Pure white fangs gleamed as the fox got ready to spring.

"Run!" The screech came from the long-haired cat, who whipped around and made a run for it. The other two followed suit, pelts bristling with terror when the fox let out another snarl.

Relief washed over Ravenflight when the rogues were out of sight. She turned to face the fox once more, pelt laying flat as she struggled to keep calm.

"How did you find me?" she demanded after catching her breath.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before the creature's body began to change. Long red fur began to be replaced with shorter dark ginger fur. A shorter muzzle pointed towards her when Coal changed back.

"I changed as soon as you left... I wasn't sure what to do after you said all that you did," he admitted sheepishly. "Look, I didn't know you were upset about Nellie. But there's nothing between us. She may like me but I don't... not that way at least. _You're_ the one I care about, Ravenflight."

Ravenflight looked back at Coal in shock. No one had ever shown any affection towards her. Everyone thought that she was a traitor in the Clans. Coal knew nothing about that, and yet here he was, admitting something she would never have expected.

"Coal... I don't know what to say," she murmured.

"Ravenflight, I care about you more than you would ever know," he meowed. His legs were trembling as he continued, "And... I was hoping that when this is over... we could maybe live together?"

"I... I don't know." Ravenflight hesitated before she looked away. "I need time to think about it."

Coal's tail dropped in disappointment when he realized she would leave it at that. She didn't want to admit that she had feelings for him. Maybe she did. Maybe that was why she had been so jealous when Nellie was flirting with him.

"Let's keep going, the sooner we get this mission done and over with the better," she sighed.

The two of them went on, ignoring the Twoleg nest that had finally caught on fire. They needed to reach the forest as soon as possible. Life on Eden depended on a successful mission.

* * *

**AN: So I kind of lied about taking a break on this. I really love this series, and Ravenflight's one of my favorite characters. And what did ya think about the team-up between Ravenflight and Coal? Please let me know in a review!  
**


	12. Boxer

**Chapter 11**

It was dark by the time Ravenflight and Coal stopped to rest. Twolegs were running all over the place as a loud, ear-splitting noise filled the air. In the distance Ravenflight could see the fire she had started. Flames were lapping at the black sky.

Ravenflight sighed in frustration as she searched for a safe spot to sleep. There weren't many.

She spotted what looked like a cozy nest with Twoleg objects surrounding it, but the stench that came from it was overwhelming. Another spot she had looked at appeared to be claimed by those three rogues she had come across earlier.

_I am not in the mood for fighting_, she decided after finally reaching what appeared to be another forest. There were a few oak and birch trees growing here and there. The grass underpaw seemed too short to her liking. But it was better than nothing.

"Let's rest here," she sighed.

Coal looked more exhausted than ever when he nosed the nests she had made. They were hiding in a hollow under one of the oaks.

Ravenflight could see a well-used Twoleg path running across the strange forest, but she didn't care at the time. She was too exhausted to think of anything but sleep.

As she curled up in the makeshift nest she had built, sleep came almost instantly.

. . .

"Ravenflight, wake up!" Almost at once Ravenflight leaped to her paws when she heard the cry.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw that Coal was pinned to the ground by the big brown and white tom from the day before. Pure glee was written all over the tom's face as he held Coal to the ground, claws gripped across the dark ginger tom's neck.

"Leave him alone!" Ravenflight's screech made the brown and white tom look up in surprise.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pretty little she-cat," he sneered. "You're on Cross-bone territory," he added. "We live as a band of rogues, seeking out the strong and picking off the weak. You're a strong fighter, and empress Viper would like to speak with you."

"You can tell your annoying 'empress' that she can eat her tail," Ravenflight spat.

She lunged forward with her claws unsheathed, tackling the bigger tom and knocking him off of Coal. At once Coal sprang to his paws and charged for the bushes. Ravenflight wasted no time in nipping off patches of fur.

The brown and white tom let out a howl of outrage before he managed to shake her off.

"I'm not done with you yet," the tom hissed.

He raked his claws across Ravenflight's shoulders as she recovered from being thrown off. Her eyes widened when she picked up the familiar stench of blood.

Hatred boiled within her as she whipped around and slashed her claws across the tom's face. The tom let out a screech of pain when her claws scored deep wounds across his face, leaving burn marks behind.

"You are nothing but a coward," Ravenflight snarled. "You don't even deserve to be part of a gang!"

She continued attacking the tom, ignoring his cries of pain as he staggered from side to side. Finally the tom collapsed to the ground, exhausted and bleeding from several wounds she had given him.

Ravenflight's lips drew back in a snarl when she approached the shaking tom. He looked pathetic now that his defenses were down.

"Like I said, you're nothing but a coward," she crowed.

She was about to give him a killing bite when she felt strong paws pulling her back. She turned to see Coal staring at her in utter shock.

"You were about to kill him." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Cats are _supposed_ to die in the real world," Ravenflight hissed back. "Get used to it."

"But you would be no better than him." This time Coal held her gaze, and a shiver ran down her spine.

Had she really scared him that much? Ravenflight thought back to the anger that had blinded her. She could have killed this cat if she wanted to. And quite honestly, he deserved to die for what he did. But now that she thought about it, Coal was right.

_There is no honor in killing_, she reminded herself. That was one part of the warrior code that remained stuck in her memories. And it would forever haunt her.

"Count yourself lucky, _foxdung_," she spat to the rogue.

The tom's eyes had opened. Ravenflight didn't miss the hint of rage that filled them. She knew that this wasn't over. The tom would come back with reinforcements. And he would warn those reinforcements about her ability.

She spun around and padded off towards the Twoleg path, thankful it was too early for any Twolegs to be out. Coal followed her, ears flattened as he listened for signs of other rogues. If another rogue dared show themselves again, she would show them.

"Thank you," she suddenly whispered to Coal.

Coal looked at her in surprise before shaking his head in embarrassment.

"What for?" he asked.

"For reminding me of who I really am," she sighed. "I may not look like one now but I am a Clan cat through and through."

"Do you miss RiverClan?" Coal's question caught Ravenflight off guard.

She looked ahead and thought for a moment whether or not she missed the Clans. True she had no friends, and she doubted her sister remembered her.

"No, I suppose I don't miss it," she decided. "Although I do miss having others look out for me. If I was sick or injured the medicine cat would help with my wounds or illness," she added.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing your... medicine cat." A purr of amusement rose in her throat when Coal struggled to say the words right. "His name was... Robinwing, right?"

Ravenflight nodded and wondered how the rest of her old Clan was doing. She thought of how Mistystar had given her a warrior name when everyone thought it was the wrong thing to do.

_I would have never gotten this far if it wasn't for her_, she thought sadly.

"So how exactly are we going to find who's causing the trouble in Eden?" Coal asked after they stopped moving forward.

"I think what ever is causing this problem comes from the Clans." Ravenflight's voice was quiet as she looked up at the clear blue sky. "That is where you were last seen. And... Ashfur was with you at the time."

Coal looked more embarrassed than ever when he realized that she was right. He flicked his tail before meeting her gaze.

"Alright, than we need to find the Clans," he meowed.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? I for one loved this chapter. Mostly the conflict between the rogue and Ravenflight. (His name is Boxer by the way, have his character listed on my website) And Ravenflight and Coal get to spend more time together. I love writing these chapters ^^ Thanks everyone for your reviews, please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	13. The WindClan Patrol

**Chapter 12**

White streaks of clouds stretched across the sky by the time Ravenflight and Coal reached the other side of Twolegplace. Every pawstep made Ravenflight look over her shoulder warily.

The rogues were watching their every move. It felt like they had this place under control. Unease crawled through Ravenflight's fur when she thought of what they could do to a pair of intruders. She and Coal only just managed to chase away three rogues at once.

_Imagine what would happen if I were alone_, she thought with a shudder.

"I can smell the forest!" Coal skidded to a halt, fur standing up when they reached a Thunderpath.

Ravenflight placed a tail over his shoulder and looked at him questioningly. She wondered how anyone could smell anything above the acrid tang of monsters. The bright colored creatures were moving at such a speed that made her fur stand on end as they swept past them.

"We need to wait until the Thunderpath is silent," she explained above the roar of the monsters.

Coal took a startled step back when a monster whirled past them. The ground trembled as the monster went across the Thunderpath, ignoring them completely.

When the Thunderpath finally fell silent, Ravenflight was first to bound across. Coal followed her heartbeats later. His fur was standing on end by the time he reached the other side. Just as he did monsters began racing by once more.

She barely breathed a sigh of relief before standing up once more. They needed to act quickly before Eden got worse.

With a shake of her head she started heading towards the moors that made up WindClan's territory. To the East lay Highstones, where the Moonstone was located. Ravenflight could see the large rocks sticking out towards the sky.

"The forest seems so small compared to Eden," Coal rasped as the trees drew near.

"That is because it is," Ravenflight rasped. "We shouldn't have too much difficulty finding this threat... whatever it is."

She stiffened when a familiar scent filled the air. Coal kept moving forward, oblivious to the sudden danger that surrounded them. Without warning she pulled back his tail.

"What was that for?" Coal demanded after yelping in surprise.

"WindClan cats." She barely whispered the words as four cats bounded towards them in a threatening manner.

She wasn't surprised by their aggressive approach. For all she knew they probably looked like a pair of rogues.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" an old looking brown tabby tom demanded.

"Looks like they're out to steal prey," hissed a dark gray tom with piercing blue eyes.

Ravenflight simply rolled her eyes and nudged Coal as he straightened up.

"We are not trespassing, we are simply moving through," she explained calmly.

"Wait... I recognize you!" The youngest cat on the patrol, Wingflight if Ravenflight remembered correctly, gasped. "You are a RiverClan cat, aren't you?"

"I was... but not any longer." Ravenflight's voice grew cold and distant as she thought of her former Clan.

The four cats exchanged cautious looks before the brown tabby stepped forward. His nose was barely a mouse-length away as he glared at them.

"How do we know you aren't spying on us?" he snarled.

"I would have done this if we were spying on you." Ravenflight suddenly raised her unsheathed claws and swiped them across the tabby's face.

The WindClan cat took a startled step back, blood now seeping down his face. All of them looked furious as they glared at Ravenflight. Coal's fur was standing on end as he waited for their reactions.

"Mudstar will hear about this!" the dark gray tom spat. "You will pay for what you have done!"

Coal's whiskers twitched with amusement as all the rest of the patrol got ready for an attack. Ravenflight dropped to a hunter's crouch, ready for them all. She knew taking them on at once was impossible, but she had an idea.

Smoke began to fume from her claws as the dark gray tom lunged forward. Ravenflight recognized Morningflower on the patrol as well as she prepared to strike.

Her ears flattened just as the dark gray tom tried to pin her down. She wasn't about to let that happen. Coal stopped him just in time by stepping in front of them. Just as he did the flames started to appear, startling all of the WindClan cats from their attack.

"What are you?" Morningflower hissed as the grass became singed.

"I am a Firebringer," Ravenflight sneered. "And I will burn this place down if you do not leave us alone."

Morningflower exchanged worried looks with her Clanmates before taking a step back. Ravenflight glared at them as they fled from the border.

_They're nothing but a bunch of cowards_, she decided once they were gone.

"I wonder if they understood all of that?" Coal asked with a purr.

Ravenflight only shook her head and continued leading the way. They would likely be back with larger reinforcements. She wouldn't be surprised if Mudstar declared war on them. Mudstar was that kind of a cat.

She led the way towards Tallpines, hoping that ThunderClan might have any information. If what she thought was true, than the intruder that had caused so much trouble for Eden was a rogue or a Clan cat.

"We need to rest," Coal muttered after fighting back a yawn. Ravenflight looked back at him and had nearly forgotten how exhausted she was.

"But we can't sleep here," she murmured. "It's too open."

Coal simply blinked before nodding in agreement. Ravenflight flicked her tail across his shoulder before they started moving once more.

Tallpines soon was behind them as they reached Snakerocks. This part of ThunderClan was dangerous to sleep in. Ravenflight knew from the stories she'd heard that Snakerocks was infested with adders.

A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined getting bitten by one. Snakes were deadly creatures. There was no way to stop them from attacking.

It didn't take them long to reach what looked like a comfortable sleeping hollow. Leaves that had fallen last leafbare surrounded the area. Ravenflight was the first to go in, tail flicking uneasily as she thought of what might be hiding inside.

Thankfully the den was empty, and at last she and Coal managed to find some peaceful rest. Tomorrow their search would continue. And tomorrow she would finally see if Ashia was telling the truth about her sister.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while, you can blame Coldplay for this one XD I've been fangirling over their newest song "Atlas". One of my all time favorite groups comes up with a new song that sounds just like their older, original music. :D Thanks everyone for your reviews, and please tell me what you thought of this one!**


	14. Return to ThunderClan

**Chapter 13**

Worry seeped through Ravenflight as she led the way through the forest. She wasn't sure how the ThunderClan cats would react when they saw her. Or whether or not Stormstar would even recognize her.

"We should wait until a patrol finds us," she announced after they'd wandered past Snakerocks.

Coal glanced at her before nodding in agreement. She was surprised they hadn't come across any patrols at Tallpines. Twolegs were running amok around the trees. She could hear them now as they worked throughout the early morning.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before anything significant happened. Ravenflight's head tilted foreword when she picked up a familiar scent. Coal's fur began to bristle with unease before she shot him a look.

Ravenflight barely recognized the ThunderClan warriors as they approached the pair of intruders. Birchnose, a light brown tabby tom, was leading the patrol. Beside him was a young looking silvery brown she-cat with pale blue eyes. The second cat she recognized was Rainstorm, a dark gray tom with a temper to match his name. And last but not least was a ginger-brown she-cat known as Emberpaw. Of course by now Emberpaw might be a warrior.

"What are you intruders doing on our territory?" Birchnose demanded. His hackles were raised, but he didn't look ready to fight like the WindClan cats had.

"Birchnose, my name is Ravenflight, and I am here to pay my mother a visit." The words felt hollow in her throat as she said them.

All four cats stared at her in disbelief. Even Coal was staring at her like she had grown wings.

"I... I don't..." Birchnose stammered for a few heartbeats before glancing at Rainstorm. The dark gray tom simply shook his head in confusion. "Very well. But if you attack us, we_ will_ kill you."

Birchnose glared at her before Rainstorm and Emberpaw surrounded them. Ravenflight simply flicked her tail as they were led deeper into ThunderClan territory.

It felt like moons had passed before they finally reached what appeared to be a wall of gorse. Ravenflight looked up in surprise as Birchnose ducked underneath the gorse into what looked like a tunnel. His apprentice followed shortly after.

Ravenflight shot Rainstorm a cold look when he nudged her forward. She ignored the look of malice he returned and padded forward. Once inside the confinements of camp, a shiver ran down Ravenflight's spine.

She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be surrounded by other cats.

There were many warriors getting ready to leave for patrol or taking fresh-kill from the pile. Ravenflight recognized Frozenpaw and Echopaw almost instantly. Echopaw was Riverpaw's friend. Frozenpaw... was a little strange, but Ravenflight could see why she was that way.

"What are they doing here?"

"They stink like Twolegs!"

"We shouldn't let those intruders in."

Ravenflight ignored the insults as cats gathered around them. She knew this would happen. And the stares they gave her were priceless.

"Ravenflight?" She was taken off guard by a familiar voice, one that sent chills down her spine.

"Riverpaw," she rasped.

"Actually, it's River_spirit_ now."

A purr rose in Ravenflight's throat when she saw how strong her sister had gotten. Than she noticed her wings. They were sticking out on either side of her shoulders. A few cats avoided her as if to make a point.

"You aren't the only one who's gained an ability," Ravenflight whispered.

It was than that Stormstar emerged from her den. Birchnose was close behind, tail lowered as he followed her towards the gorse tunnel entrance.

Snowstorm stood beside Stormstar as she approached the newcomers. Ravenflight raised her chin so that she made eye contact with her mother. Stormstar's eyes were wide with shock, but Ravenflight wasn't sure if it was from seeing her again.

"What is a RiverClan cat doing here?" she demanded in a cold voice.

"We have come here because we are looking for someone," Coal explained warily. He stood beside Ravenflight. Their pelts were almost touching, sending shivers down Ravenflight's spine.

"Why are you looking for someone?" Snowstorm asked the question this time.

"We believe this someone has committed a terrible crime in a land I come from." Coal eyed Snowstorm cautiously.

For a moment Ravenflight thought it was fear. But when she glanced back at him she noticed that it was interest. Her lips curled in disgust when Snowstorm returned the look.

"And just where do you come from?" Ravenflight rolled her eyes when she realized they were going to ask too many questions.

_Telling them about Eden is a dangerous mistake_, she thought. As if he had read her thoughts, Coal simply shook his head and looked back at Stormstar.

"I come from beyond the forest, somewhere in Twolegplace," he lied.

Stormstar seemed to take in what he had said. Eventually she waved her tail at the gathered cats, signaling for them to break apart the meeting.

Relief washed over Ravenflight's shoulders when she realized they were accepted. For now.

"A traitor from long ago did pay a visit to the Clan," Stormstar whispered. "He is ambitious as ever, and he will stop at nothing to gain power."

"What was the traitor's name?" Ravenflight asked the question this time. Stormstar looked at her, green eyes bright with worry and... _guilt_? Ravenflight wasn't sure.

"Ashfur."

* * *

**AN: I know, this chapter is short. But I kind of got distracted while fixing it up thanks to Startrek: Into Darkness XD You can blame Spock for this one :P Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews! And sorry for the cliffhanger, but please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	15. Explanation

**Chapter 14**

Ravenflight exchanged a look of disbelief with Coal. Of all the cats that had caused so much trouble... she wasn't really surprised.

_Ashfur was with Coal when he first came to RiverClan_, she thought.

It made sense that he would have followed Coal to Eden. Perhaps he thought they had some kind of tie since they were traveling together at the time. And he must have found a Portal that led to Eden. That was when the trouble had started.

"So what now?" Coal whispered.

"I'd like to spend a couple of days here." Ravenflight kept her voice quiet as she held Coal's worried look. "Maybe these cats can give us an idea as to what is going on."

The dark ginger tom seemed to agree with her before stepping away. Riverspirit was still watching them, dark blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"Ravenflight, it's good to see you again," Riverspirit purred.

"You too," Ravenflight murmured. "Where did those come from?" She looked back at her sister's wings, and Riverspirit flinched.

"It's a long story," she sighed after recovering from the surprise.

Ravenflight tilted her head to one side, but before she could say anything else, she was approached by a pale ginger tom with light green eyes.

"Do you have an injuries that need to be checked?" he asked after giving Coal a wary look.

"I think we're fine," Ravenflight answered before Coal could say anything.

The pale ginger tom simply grunted in response and stalked away. Riverspirit turned to watch him leave before letting out an irritated sigh.

Almost at once Ravenflight caught the faint glimmer of hope in Riverspirit's eyes. No... it wasn't hope. It was _love_. Amusement coursed through Ravenflight when she realized that Riverspirit was in love with this cat.

"So where did you go after all of these moons?" Riverspirit asked when Ravenflight and Coal joined her further away from the fresh-kill pile.

They were sitting near what looked like the elder's den. Ravenflight could make out a white tail-tip flicking from side to side irritably.

"Is it safe to tell her?" Coal glanced at Ravenflight awkwardly.

"We've been traveling all over," Ravenflight admitted.

She wasn't sure how Riverspirit would react to Eden. It was better to keep the land where Coal came from a secret. She went on explaining that they had fought together and hunted together.

"And is that why you are here now?" Riverspirit's eyes flashed as she looked at her sister.

This time concern wormed it's way into Ravenflight's belly. She knew that her sister cared about her. But she was different now. She had grown up to become a better cat. She wasn't just a regular cat from the Clans. She was a Firebringer now.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "But that information cannot be shared."

Riverspirit didn't look nearly as surprised as Ravenflight had expected. Instead she looked at the trees as if the need to stretch her wings had become too great. And almost at once she raised them and flew to one of the branches, landing easily on the edge.

. . .

_She's back_... Riverspirit closed her eyes and thought of how much fear she had felt for her sister.

Now Ravenflight was back. But somehow, she looked different. She was skinner than before. Her pelt looked sleek and well-kept. In fact, she looked nothing like the RiverClan apprentice Riverspirit remembered. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

But something told Riverspirit that there was more to Ravenflight's return than she was letting on. The tom sitting beside her looked out of place. His ears were flattened as Ravenflight kept fidgeting where she sat. Obviously this wasn't something they normally did.

"Riverspirit, why don't you go on patrol with Dustpelt and Brambleclaw?" Almost at once Riverspirit rolled her eyes at the thought of hunting with two toms.

Snowstorm was watching her curiously from under the branch. With a sigh of frustration she launched herself at the ground and landed beside the white she-cat. Snowstorm glared at her before stalking away, tail whipping from side to side.

Sure enough Dustpelt was waiting for her at the gorse tunnel entrance. The dark brown tabby looked old. Riverspirit noticed the gray fur along his muzzle. Even Brambleclaw looked old. Than again he had been through a lot as an apprentice.

"Make sure you bring back a rabbit!" Squirreltail yowled from the warrior's den.

Brambleclaw looked more annoyed than happy to hear his mate's voice. Squirreltail had a nasty habit of making herself louder than she needed to be. Riverspirit had learned to avoid the dark ginger she-cat when she could.

The patrol started moving. Riverspirit wasn't even sure where they were hunting today until Dustpelt stopped near Snakerocks. With leaffall around prey was getting scarce. Soon leafbare would arrive, bringing with it the colder weather that everyone dreaded.

"We'll split up and cover more ground," Dustpelt meowed. "Keep an eye out for adders. They don't usually come out in leaffall, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Riverspirit gave him a 'no duh' look before stalking away. She opened her mouth to taste the air, and picked up the fresh scent of mouse.

She dropped to a hunter's crouch and heard it scuffling around the base of an oak tree. Her ears flattened against the back of her head as she stalked towards the mouse.

The mouse suddenly sensed her presence and began to run. With a hiss of frustration Riverspirit took off after it. The mouse was a few strides ahead before she managed to catch it by hooking it with her claws. The mouse let out a terrified squeak before she took it's life.

Satisfied with her latest catch, Riverspirit buried the mouse in a spot where she would remember it. She continued searching for prey until she caught a squirrel and two voles later on. Once they were caught she unearthed the mouse and returned to where the group had split off.

She was surprised to see that Dustpelt had only caught a scrawny looking mouse. Brambleclaw managed to catch a squirrel.

_This is better than nothing_, she reminded herself.

"This will feed the elders and queens," Brambleclaw meowed after dropping the squirrel.

Dustpelt didn't seem to hear him. Instead the dark brown tabby led the way on, ignoring Brambleclaw's look of surprise.

"What's with him?" Brambleclaw's voice was filled with annoyance when he asked the question.

"I don't know. Maybe Ferncloud's been giving him a difficult time," she replied with a shrug.

Brambleclaw simply shook his head in annoyance and padded off with the squirrel clasped in his jaws. Riverspirit quickly followed, eager to get back. Whatever Dustpelt's problem was, she hoped it wouldn't effect the Clan.

* * *

**AN: Wanted to get this chapter posted before the storms came. Thanks everyone for your reviews! They're greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you thought of this random chapter :)**


	16. Unwilling to Fight

**Chapter 15**

Fear was one word to describe what Ravenflight felt after waking up. The stench of it seemed to fill the air when she rose from her spot beside Coal. She glanced around warily to see that no one was awake yet. Coal was still fast asleep, snoring away.

_What is going on out there_? Ravenflight wondered.

How could everyone ignore the fact that someone was likely in trouble? Ravenflight knew that she couldn't ignore it. Not when she had the ability to fight back.

With a final glance cast towards Coal, she stepped out of her makeshift nest and approached the camp's entrance. To her surprise there was no cat on guard duty. Normally this would be the best time for an attack. Everyone was still fast asleep as it was still night.

She let out a shaky breath as she padded through the gorse tunnel. The air seemed colder than usual. A breeze ruffled the back of her fur, causing her to shiver from the cold air. Something was definitely wrong, and she could sense it in the wind.

Almost as soon as she stepped into the forest a chilling, eerie howl filled the air. Ravenflight stiffened at the sound. It sounded like a dog's howl, only darker and more haunting. The howling soon died down to a soft whimpering.

A shudder ran down Ravenflight's spine as she pinpointed the sound's location. It was coming from the west, near ShadowClan's territory.

_Typical that something like that would come from them_, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

. . .

"W-Why am I here?" A shaggy-haired creature was huddled in the back of a small cave. His head was lowered in submission as he watched his capture.

"I need bait," the capture simply replied with a smug look on his face. "You cannot attack me with wounds like that."

The creature flinched when his capture pointed out his fresh wounds. He knew there was no chance in fighting back. Not after the beating he wasn't given days ago.

"Change now, before I decide to end your life!" the capture spat.

"I-I-I'm not... changing." The creature was shaking now as his capture stepped forward.

Claws scraped against the ground as his capture glared.

"You will change for me," he snarled. "And when you do, everything will be mine."

The creature dropped to a crouch out of fear. It lout a whimper before passing out once more. His capture simply rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning around. Sooner or later he would have to change. That was when his capture would pounce.

. . .

"Did you hear that howl last night?" Ravenflight was sitting beside Coal once more.

She had fallen back asleep after deciding it was better not to go out alone. Ravenflight knew it was a risky move to go alone anyways. The rest of the Clan seemed oblivious to the dangers that lay on ShadowClan territory. Maybe it was better that way.

"Yeah, it was... it sounded sad," Coal whispered.

Ravenflight couldn't help but nod in agreement. He was right. The howl had sounded sad. But what bothered her more than anything was that it had happened in the first place. Where could a sound like that have come from?

"The sound was in ShadowClan's direction," Ravenflight meowed. "Perhaps we should investigate."

She washed the front of her face with her paw after debating over it. Coal seemed more than content with leaving.

"We should go as soon as we can," he said. Ravenflight exchanged a look with him before nodding.

Ravenflight stood up as soon as a decision was made. They would leave now, before the Clan started asking them questions. But just as Ravenflight made her way towards the gorse tunnel, she was nearly run into by a silvery brown she-cat.

Annoyance flared within her at once when the young cat stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "WindClan is attacking the border!"

"What?" Stormstar stepped out of her den, eyes wide with surprise.

"Mudstar said he needed more hunting ground for the Clan... He killed Brambleclaw!"

"Skypaw, is is this true?" Squirreltail approached the young cat, eyes dark with worry as she looked down.

When Skypaw remained silent, Squirreltail's fur stood on end. Ravenflight already knew what had happened. Brambleclaw really was dead.

"Squirreltail, Dustpelt, and Flamestrike, I want you to come with me and help defend the border," Stormstar ordered as she bounded out of her den.

"Should we go with them?" Coal looked at Ravenflight in concern.

She simply shook her head and thought of what this battle might do to him. He had never fought in a war between Clans. Besides, this was not something that mattered to her. The Clan's trouble was theirs alone.

With a flick of her tail she rose to her paws and padded over to the gorse tunnel. They needed to leave before things got worse. The last thing she wanted was to get caught in another war. Eden needed them now more than ever.

* * *

**AN: Another short chapter, I know, but it's better than nothing. Have any of you heard of the song the Parting Glass? Beautiful song by the High Kings. Highly recommend it to any lover of Celtic music. Anywho, thanks for your reviews, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	17. Monster

**Chapter 16**

Ravenflight led the way as Coal followed her. In the distance she could hear the sounds of cats battling. For a moment she wondered if ThunderClan was winning or not. Than she reminded herself that she had nothing to do with the Clans now.

Coal kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following. Ravenflight doubted anyone would want to follow them in the first place.

She followed the path that would eventually lead to ShadowClan's territory. Only until she heard the sound of monsters roaring ahead did she stop. Coal stopped beside her, eyes wide with fear at the thunderous noise.

"Keep calm like the last time," Ravenflight told him when they reached the ledge.

The stench of the Thunderpath sent shivers down Ravenflight's spine. She remembered the way Coal had reacted in Twolegplace. They would need to get across as quickly as possible if Coal stood any chance of surviving.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before the Thunderpath fell silent. Quick as lightning Ravenflight bounded across. She didn't stop running until she felt grass underpaw. She whirled around to see that Coal was only halfway across.

"Look out!" Her screech came too late when Coal managed to dodge to the side. A monster had come rushing at him with glaring yellow eyes. Horror coursed through Ravenflight when she heard a terrible screech. She wasted no time in bounding towards him as soon as the monster was gone. "No."

Fear gripped at Ravenflight's heart when she saw that Coal had been hurt. The stench of blood filled her lungs when she breathed in his familiar scent.

Monsters suddenly started swerving towards them. Ravenflight straightened up and glared at the approaching monster. The Twoleg inside let out a startled cry when they realized she was in front of the monster.

_I won't let you hurt him_! The thought churned within Ravenflight like a storm.

Quickly she managed to grab Coal by the scruff and drag him across the Thunderpath. She heard him groan in pain after they reached the other side.

"Coal, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have led you here." She pressed her nose against his fur and suddenly remembered all of the time they had spent together. He had done nothing but help her while she pushed him away. Was she really that selfish?

With a sigh of frustration she stood up and looked around. Hope flared within her chest when she saw a familiar slim form.

Cedarclaw was checking the undergrowth for any herbs he might need. Ravenflight glanced back at Coal before flicking her tail across his shoulder.

"I need you to help him." The words came out as an order when she reached the medicine cat. Cedarclaw looked at her in surprise before he followed her gaze.

"I have enough warriors to worry about," he grunted. "Why should I worry about some random rogue?"

"He is _not_ some _random rogue_!" Ravenflight spat. "Now help him before I burn your fur off."

Anger suddenly coursed through her as smoke began to fume from her claws. Cedarclaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he realized what she was capable of. He flattened his ears before giving her a nod of agreement.

Ravenflight's tail flicked with relief as she carried Coal's body back to camp. She held him as carefully as she could without causing more pain or damage. Cedarclaw bounded ahead as she followed his scent trail. She wasn't going to let Coal die without a fight.

. . .

Anger coursed through Riverspirit as she slashed a claw across Deerleap's face. The young warrior let out a cry of pain as he backed down from the fight. Onewhisker quickly took his place and managed to grip his teeth around Riverspirit's wing. This time it was her turn to let out a cry of fury.

Without warning she flared her wings and leaped into the air. Heartbeats later and she landed on Onewhisker. The brown tabby crumpled under her weight as she managed to pin him to the ground.

Riverspirit jumped off of him and glared at Deerleap. His face was covered in wounds she had given him. He wasted no time in retreating from the heat of battle.

"Mudstar, get off of our territory!" Stormstar spat as she collided into the WindClan leader.

"This is WindClan territory now," Mudstar retorted. "I always said we needed more hunting grounds, and I will stop at nothing to get them!"

_And of course there's that_. Riverspirit shook her head in frustration as she watched the two leaders. Mudstar was aggressive. He always had been. But fighting over territory like this? Now Riverspirit understood why so many cats feared him.

Riverspirit's fangs were bared in a snarl when Stormstar had Mudstar pinned to the ground. This had better not end the way it did with RiverClan. She didn't want Stormstar to be known as a murderer of leaders.

"Leave now before this gets worse," Stormstar snarled as she pressed her paw across Mudstar's neck.

The mottled dark brown tom glared at her for what felt like moons. Around them the fight continued. Squirreltail, after seeing that Brambleclaw really was dead, took out her sorrow on Morningflower. The tortoiseshell stood no chance against Squirreltail's rage. She was killed in less than a heartbeat.

"Fine. WindClan, retreat!" Mudstar's order was quick and to the point.

Almost at once the fighting had stopped. The remaining WindClan cats looked at one another before bounding after their leader.

The clearing was left abandoned with two bodies. Riverspirit bowed her head when she recognized the muscular frame of Brambleclaw. Morningflower had been left on the far side of the border after Squirreltail was done with her.

"Brambleclaw... I'm so sorry this happened to you," Squirreltail rasped after burying her nose into his fur. "You didn't have to die!"

"Make sure the borders are remarked," Stormstar ordered when she was approached by Sootpelt and Larchwing.

Both cats nodded and did as they were told. With a sigh of frustration Stormstar joined Squirreltail shortly after. The two were good friends from what Riverspirit had seen. They had grown up together in the nursery as kits.

"His spirit is in StarClan now," Stormstar murmured. "We will mourn for him in camp."

With those words, Stormstar and Squirreltail managed to drag his body back to camp with the rest of the patrol. Sootpelt and Larchwing had returned shortly after. Sootpelt had told Stormstar that the WindClan cats had returned for Morningflower's body. After that they weren't seen again.

The camp was buzzing with activity when Stormstar returned. Riverspirit only just started to feel the sting of her wound on her wing. She had a feeling that after the battle more cats would be visiting Cedarclaw's den.

_I might as well see him while I can_, she decided after padding over to the crevice that led to Cedarclaw's den.

Riverspirit made her way into the den, only to see Ravenflight sitting inside with Coal laying beside her. The stench of blood and Thunderpath filled her lungs as soon as Riverspirit opened her mouth. She recoiled from it and blinked away the water from her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked warily.

"He was hit by a monster," Cedarclaw explained in a cold voice. "I've managed to keep the wound from bleeding, but he hasn't woken up since."

Alarm coursed through Riverspirit when she looked back at her sister. Ravenflight seemed to care about this tom. And now he was hurt because of a journey they were making.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when Ravenflight finally looked at her.

"You've got a tear on your wing," Cedarclaw sniffed after looking at her wing.

"I-It's nothing really," Riverspirit stammered.

"Of course it's nothing." Cedarclaw rolled his eyes and returned to his store of herbs. Heartbeats later and he had a bundle of herbs in his jaws.

Riverspirit winced when he applied a poultice on her wounds. The instant the poultice had touched her wounds it stung. But as soon as he was finished the sting had finally left.

"Thanks," she sighed after lifting her wing to test it out. It still hurt a little, but not as much as it had before.

Cedarclaw's only reply was a flick of his tail.

Sorrow clenched at Riverspirit's heart as she backed out of the den. Once she and Cedarclaw had been friends. Once she even had feelings for him. But now it felt like he was pushing her away.

_He's a medicine cat for StarClan's sake_! she reminded herself. _And to him I'm probably just some winged freak_.

Those bitter thoughts left her hating her mother more and more. None of this would have happened had Stormstar not attacked her when she was an apprentice. Stormstar was a cruel mother. And now Riverspirit was stuck glaring at her from across the clearing.

_I will never forgive you_, she told herself. _You are a monster_.

* * *

**AN: Hooray for a long chapter! And yep, I really went that far. Like I said before, this story is longer than the others. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	18. Poppy and Bolt

**Chapter 17**

Pain seared through Leafheart as she ground her teeth together. Whiteleaf was at her side while Ferncloud watched over her kits. The white she-cat had experience with birthing, and helped Leafheart for the first two kits. But a third kit was coming, and Leafheart knew that something was wrong. She shouldn't be feeling this much pain, right?

"It's going to be okay," Whiteleaf whispered as Cedarclaw worked on the third kit.

Heartbeats seemed to drag on as Leafheart let out a wail of pain. It sent chills down her spine as the third kit finally arrived. Cedarclaw immediately went to work licking the fur the wrong way. But as she finally opened her eyes, Leafheart realized that the kit wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry," Whiteleaf whispered when she saw what Leafheart was staring at. "He was stillborn."

"Don't blame yourself," Leafheart rasped.

_StarClan has punished me_, she decided after Cedarclaw placed the dead kit beside her. It was a light brown tabby like Branchtail. She would miss him dearly. But she couldn't see Branchtail now. Not when she had given birth to his kits.

Flamestrike wasted no time in visiting what he thought were his kits. Whiteleaf returned to nursing her kits while Ferncloud's tried to see what was going on. Leafheart was surprised her kits hadn't become apprentices yet. They were older than Whiteleaf's kits, and more than ready to become apprentices.

"They're beautiful," Flamestrike meowed when he reached her. Leafheart refused to meet his gaze as she watched her two living kits. "Have you thought of names for them?"

"Actually I have," Leafheart replied. She tried to keep her voice steady as she looked at the dappled ginger-brown kit. "I think this one will be called Poppykit," she murmured. "And the tom will be called Boltkit." She had noticed the streak of light brown across his fur, and was once again reminded of Branchtail.

"Poppykit and Boltkit, welcome to ThunderClan." Flamestrike's purr made Leafheart look at him in surprise.

_He realize is as mousebrained as I thought_, she thought with a roll of her eyes. Though his attitude towards the kits did surprise her more than anything else. She half expected him to treat them like other warriors. He wasn't ready to be a father, yet here they were, sitting in the nursery with a bundle of kits.

"One of the kits died," she said after taking a deep breath.

"He will be buried with my sister, Aspenpaw," Flamestrike decided out loud.

Leafheart blinked until she realized where he was getting at. Aspenpaw had died at the claws of Shadowpelt, a ruthless WindClan warrior. She didn't need to die, but she had sacrificed herself in the heat of battle.

She watched as he picked up the dead kit. Something was different about Flamestrike. He didn't seem as aggressive as he used to be. Maybe losing Brackenfur and Aspenpaw had changed him. And maybe that change was a good thing.

. . .

Riverspirit struggled to understand what was happening with her sister. Ravenflight refused to eat or leave the medicine cat's den. Not since Coal had slipped into what Cedarclaw called a 'coma'. She knew that her sister had feelings for Coal, despite what she said.

But Riverspirit knew that Ravenflight was on a mission of some sorts. She didn't know what that mission was, and she doubted she would want to know. Yet there she was, worrying that something was wrong.

"Leafheart gave birth to her kits!" Echoshade announced after leaving the nursery. Her gray-tipped tail flicked from side to side as the Clan seemed uninterested in her news. "Isn't that a good thing?" She glanced at Longtail, who only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It means we'll have to expand the warrior's den," he grumbled. "We have too many warriors in the Clan as it is."

"You know that isn't a bad thing," Brightheart murmured. "After all we suffered from we deserve a large number in warriors."

Longtail glanced at her in surprise before shaking his head.

Memories of Speckletail's stories still haunted Riverspirit. According to legend ShadowClan's old leader Brokenstar had given the Clans a difficult time. And it had been a hard leafbare on all the Clans. Longtail had just been an apprentice when greencough hit the Clan.

"Maybe we should start now," Sorreltail suggested. "Before the weather gets worse."

"More work for the old cats, wonderful," Longtail hissed.

"Seriously mousebrain, you're not that old!" Sandstorm purred after nudging him.

_I wish life were always like this_, Riverspirit thought as she watched them get to work.

It seemed so simple just doing what needed to get done. But prophecies got in the way. Or some Clan tried to invade the other. Riverspirit knew that the peace wouldn't last forever. Mudstar's call to battle was only the beginning.

Riverspirit flew to a branch that overlooked the clearing. From up here she could see everything.

The Thunderpath loomed in the distance, dark and menacing. Riverspirit could even hear monsters roaring across it. She wondered how Twolegs could stand living in such wretched things.

Beyond the Thunderpath she saw what looked like pine trees. ShadowClan's territory was within that forest. For a brief moment she thought she could see cats patrolling the forest. But as she peered closer she noticed that it was a single cat. One that looked oddly familiar.

Riverspirit felt her heart nearly skip a beat when she recognized the pelt. It was Ashfur, the old warrior that had once belonged to ThunderClan. He seemed to move confidently within ShadowClan's territory. Her claws unsheathed as she watched him disappear into what she guessed was a den.

"StarClan, what is he doing there?" she wondered out loud.

One thing was certain, Riverspirit knew that he was up to no good. Ashfur had tried to get back in ThunderClan. Stormstar had refused him. And now he was out for revenge.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the majorly long wait. I've been busy writing other stories, than got caught up with Agents of SHIELD... all of that fun stuff. Thanks everyone for your reviews!**


	19. The Gathering

**Chapter 18**

A growl formed in Ravenflight's throat as she started to pace outside the medicine cat's den. She was getting frustrated waiting for Coal to wake up. It felt like moons had passed since the monster struck him down.

By now she had formed a path along the medicine cat's den. She didn't care how many cats were staring at her. All that mattered was getting this mission done and over with, and she couldn't do that alone.

"Why is Cedarclaw wasting his time with that rogue?" Ravenflight's ears flattened when she picked up Rainstorm's question.

"Maybe he feels sorry for it," Frozenpool sniffed. "I know I wouldn't."

"Rogues don't belong in the Clans." Dustpelt's growl made Ravenflight look at him in shock.

_Rogues can be better cats than you filthy furball_! she thought bitterly.

Ravenflight did her best to ignore their taunting. She even tried to tell herself that she was better. That she had an actual purpose in life. But even that wasn't enough to stop the anger from churning within her.

She tried to distract herself by thinking of strategies to stop whoever was destroying Eden. The cat that had invaded Eden would likely be a skilled opponent. What bothered her more than anything was that the cat had left Eden in the first place.

Why would they do something like this? Did it make them feel more powerful?

"There's going to be a Gathering tonight," Sandstorm murmured as she shared tongues with Longtail.

"Should be an interesting one," he muttered. "Wonder if Stormstar will bring up the two rogues." He flashed a glare at Ravenflight, who returned the glare with boiling hatred.

She wished she could dig her claws into his throat. But she knew better. ThunderClan was her only hope to saving Coal, and stopping the intruder from Eden. She knew that RiverClan would refuse to take her in. After everything she had done... she doubted they would ever trust her again.

"Are you okay?" Ravenflight flinched when she heard Riverspirit's quiet voice.

She turned to face her sister, eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"No, I'm worried," she admitted.

_I shouldn't take my anger out on her_, she decided guiltily._ She's only worried about me_.

"I guess you have every right to worry," Riverspirit sighed. "He sounds like a good cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ravenflight glared at Riverspirit once more.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Riverspirit replied with a shrug. "You should count yourself lucky that you even have a friend."

Once again Ravenflight winced as her sister padded away. Riverspirit had a good point. As far as Ravenflight could tell, her sister had no friends in the Clan. Sure cats stood up for her, but that was about it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's been a difficult journey."

Riverspirit surprised her by purring in amusement. "You sound like an elder." She brushed her tail across Ravenflight's shoulder before standing up. "If you want, come to the Gathering with me. I'll be hiding in the trees."

_I can't fly you furball_! Ravenflight wanted to shout the words, but she kept her mouth shut. She was just happy to spend time with her sister again.

. . .

Silverleaf breathed in Foxfrost's warm scent. Tonight was the Gathering. This would be Hawkstar's first Gathering as leader, and her first Gathering as a warrior with Foxfrost. At least she was able to spend it with him.

"How many kits do you think we'll have?" Foxfrost's words caught Silverleaf by surprise.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Four?" She didn't know how many kits a queen could have at once. The most she had seen were three.

"I hope we at least have one tom," Foxfrost rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I could teach him to fight and fish in the river."

Silverleaf felt a knot of worry form in her stomach. Would he be angry if she had all she-kits? She had never thought that far when choosing a mate. She didn't want him to abandon her after the kits were born. Not when they were this far into the relationship.

"Mommy, I wanna to go to the Gathering!" Silverleaf held back a purr when she heard Jaykit's mew of annoyance.

Minnowtail was struggling to keep her three kits out of trouble. Hawkstar would often visit them. But Silverleaf could see regret in his eyes as he did so. No cat knew who Ravenflight's mother was, but Silverleaf knew that he missed his first daughter.

As she herded the three kits back into the nursery, Hawkstar padded onto the Sandpile. For the first time Silverleaf noticed how old he was getting.

She could see bits of white hair along his muzzle. His eyes were still bright, but Silverleaf could see that he was getting anxious. Perhaps the loss of Mistystar had been harder than the Clan realized.

"It is time for us to leave," Hawkstar announced after everyone was gathered.

Excitement coursed through Silverleaf as she padded after the group. It consisted of Hawkstar, Beechfur, Robinwing, Stormfur, Foxfrost, herself and Thornpelt. It wasn't a large group, but Silverleaf wondered if he was preparing them for any ambushes that might take place.

Silverleaf padded alongside Foxfrost as the group fell into a line towards Fourtrees. She could already see that WindClan and ShadowClan had arrived. Usually ThunderClan was early.

_I wonder what's holding them up_, she thought as they approached the clearing.

Mudstar was sitting near Blackstar, looking rather uncomfortable. Both cats were aggressive and easy to anger. Silverleaf thought they would make a bad combination of friends. But Mudstar was older and more experienced than Blackstar.

She tore her gaze away from the Great Rock. ShadowClan cats were avoiding the WindClan warriors. Something was off between them. Silverleaf could see anger in Whitetail's eyes as she glared at Oakfur.

"What's wrong with them?" Dustpaw asked as he fell in beside Stormfur.

"There has always been tension between WindClan and ShadowClan," the older warrior meowed. "Perhaps Mudstar has finally snapped."

Unease crawled down Silverleaf's spine. What if a war broke out during the Gathering? Surely StarClan wouldn't let that happen!

"ThunderClan is late." Blackstar let out a growl of annoyance after Hawkstar joined them.

_Someone's in a hurry_, Silverleaf thought with a roll of her eyes.

Maybe the colder weather was making every cat irritable. Silverleaf glanced around until she picked up ThunderClan's familiar stench. Her nose wrinkled as she tried to ignore it.

Stormstar was leading a small group of warriors this time. She held her tail high as she jumped onto the Great Rock. Blackstar shot her a glare while the other leaders waited for ThunderClan to settle in.

"I would like to speak first," Blackstar meowed as a hushed silence filled the clearing. He stood up after no cat argued. "ThunderClan is planning an invasion in our territory!"

Yowls of shock suddenly erupted from the icy silence. Silverleaf held back a hiss of frustration when she realized where this was headed.

"We haven't touched paw in your territory," Stormstar snapped.

"But your stench is all over," Rowanclaw spat. Her ginger fur was ruffled up as she glared at Stormstar.

"Where is your proof?" Stormstar refused to flinch under the glares of the ShadowClan cats. When Blackstar said nothing to that, Stormstar simply flicked her tail. "If you have no proof than how can you accuse us of something we did not do?"

Blackstar let out a hiss of frustration before looking away irritably. Silverleaf held back a sigh of relief. Once again a fight was averted by Stormstar. But Silverleaf knew that it was only a matter of time before the Clans fought one another.

Peace didn't last forever. Silverleaf was sure that sooner or later one leader would snap and pick a fight with everyone. And when that happened, all chaos would break out.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. It's been over a week since my last update. Blame Pokemon for it. And Casting Crowns. :P I got to see them live a few days ago, and I've been obsessing over them since. Amazing group made of amazing people. I highly recommend them. Thanks everyone for your reviews and patience!**


	20. Changing

**Chapter 19**

Ravenflight stalked through the crowd of warriors as the leaders began to argue. She had followed Riverspirit to the Gathering in the hopes of finding more clues.

"I bet they're spying on us," hissed a ShadowClan cat. Ravenflight turned to see that Hollowsong had spoken up. The tortoiseshell she-cat glared at her coldly. "What are you looking at?" she demanded in a cold voice.

"I was looking at your ugly face," Ravenflight snapped. "How could any cat love a she-cat like you?"

She didn't care if she sounded rude. Hollowsong sounded like a stuck-up snob.

Anger gleamed within Hollowsong's eyes. Her Clanmates stared at Ravenflight in disbelief. Instinct kicked in as her claws unsheathed. Hollowsong took a step forward and swatted claws across Ravenflight's muzzle.

"Now who is the ugly cat?" Hollowsong sneered.

Smoke fumed from Ravenflight's claws. Hollowsong's eyes widened when she realized too late what she had started.

Without warning Ravenflight swiped her claws across Hollowsong's face. Hollowsong let out a shriek of pain as she felt searing heat burning her face. Ravenflight looked at Hollowsong with satisfaction as the she-cat backed away, trembling. Her Clanmates were at her side in a heartbeat, teeth bared and pelts bristling.

"What is this?" Ravenflight recognized Flyheart from previous Gatherings. His eyes were dark with shock and fear as he watched Hollowsong.

"This, is what happens when you make me angry," Ravenflight retorted. "Next time think before you speak."

She glared at Hollowsong before stalking away from the group of warriors. This news would not be left unheard by Blackstar. When he found out she was sure that he would blame someone from ThunderClan.

But at this point she didn't care. She wasn't going to stick around long enough for a war to break out.

Surprise flared within Ravenflight when Riverspirit landed beside her. Ravenflight didn't bother reading her sister's expression. She knew that Riverspirit would be shocked at how much she had changed. She would simply blame it on RiverClan.

But was it really RiverClan's fault that she had changed? She couldn't even remember why she had changed so much. Anger had replaced the sadness she felt when Riverspirit had supposedly died.

"Hollowsong is such a mousebrain," Riverspirit finally murmured. "She had it coming."

"I suppose," Ravenflight sighed.

_Actions have consequences_, she reminded herself.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that ShadowClan was leaving. Hollowsong was huddled beside Flyheart as he tried to soothe her. Ravenflight had a feeling that this was far from over. She had allowed anger to blind her. And she was going to suffer the consequences.

. . .

"He's waking up!" Ravenflight jumped to her paws when she heard Cedarclaw's voice.

Ravenflight stood beside Coal as he lifted his head for the first time in days. The wounds on his shoulders had finally healed. They were still wrapped in cobwebs and herbs, but Ravenflight sensed that he wouldn't need them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a low voice.

"Thirsty and hungry," he rasped.

A purr rose in Ravenflight's throat. Typical old Coal. Cedarclaw was ready with a ball of soaked moss, but she would have to collect the mouse for him.

She stepped out of the den to pick a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. The Clan was buzzing with activity. A hunting patrol was returning with jaws full of prey. All the kits she had seen were playing outside the nursery. Sparrowkit was acting like the leader with Toadkit as his deputy.

Ravenflight wondered how they could stand it. When there were battles the Clans were full of tension. But right now there was peace. As far as Ravenflight could tell the Clans knew nothing about really living.

_They would have to go to Eden for that feeling_, Ravenflight told herself.

She grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and returned to the medicine cat's den. Coal was struggling to stand up when she stepped inside.

"How long was I out?" Coal's voice was still rough from lack of use. The soaked moss looked like it was dry now that Ravenflight gazed down at it.

"Five days," Cedarclaw replied.

Horror gleamed within Coal's eyes when he realized just how long he was out. Ravenflight held back a sigh of annoyance as she dropped the mouse at his paws.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you," he meowed to Ravenflight.

She sat down beside him. For the first time she realized how hard it would have been to lose him. She hated to admit that she enjoyed his company. But overtime she had gotten used to his cheerful attitude.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she murmured.

"We should get moving," he grunted after struggling to stand once more.

Gingerly, Ravenflight placed a tail on his shoulder. "No, take as much time as you need," she whispered. "Your shoulder needs to heal."

Coal looked at her in surprise before shaking his head. "What are you, and what have you done with the real Ravenflight?"

His question caught her by surprise. Ravenflight realized that he was purring in amusement. She felt her paws grow hot before she stepped back in embarrassment.

"Erm... yeah," she stammered.

"So what now? Are you going to join ThunderClan?" Again Coal's questions caught Ravenflight off guard.

Cedarclaw was watching them closely. Ravenflight's ears flattened instinctively. She didn't like being watched, even though she had a feeling the Council was watching their every move. She would need to choose her next few words carefully.

"Coal, I don't know what to say," she admitted. "I... I always felt out of place in RiverClan. And I feel out of place here as well. But when we were in Eden... I actually felt like I was _home_."

"Ever since we met I knew there was something different about you." Coal's voice was flat as he looked down at the ground. "Now I realize that we have more in common than I thought." Without warning he brushed his muzzle against hers, causing her fur to stand on end. "I love you."

Unease rippled through Ravenflight. But it wasn't a bad kind of unease. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Warmth flared within Ravenflight. For the first time in her life, she had admitted her feelings. And she could finally share her life with the cat she loved. She only hoped that the intruder that was destroying Eden wouldn't change anything between them.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know this chapter is short. But I meant it to be that way. Thanks to Wyldclaw and jayleaf1 for being my only reviewers. You've earned Coal plushies! :D**


End file.
